Kachi Dour ka Paka Rishta
by CIDians
Summary: Kia kuch Rishtey Kachi dour ke honay ke bawajood Pake hoten hain ? Based on Vinvya (Vineet and Divya ) but main on Dareya
1. Chapter 1

"Daya humari shadi ko 6 mahiney hogae hain lekin mai ap ke dil mai aj tak natasha ki jaga nahe le payi akhir kia hai ese us ladki mai jo apko patni nahe dekhti ... agar khush nahe the wo boldete apni bhen ki khushi ke khatir apne kisi or ki bhen ki khushi humesha k liye cheen li ... ahkir kab tak mai is benaam rishte ko naam deti rahugi ' .. thought Shreya

 **She remembered the day**

 **Flash back**

"Magar dadi vineet bura nahe hai or mai usse pyar kerti hoon agar usse shadi nahe hui tou is ghar se meri doli nahe lash uthe gi " ... said Divya

"Divyaaa kia keh rahi ho yeh tum " ... said Prakash her father

"Papa ap samjhaye na dadi ko mai vineet ke bagher nahe rehskti daya bhai ap kahye papa se " ... said Divya while sobbing

"Dadi man jaye please vineet ko hum kafi salo se jante hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan maa vineet humari divya ko bhot khush rakhega " ... said Prakash

"Dadi ap q zid ker rhe hain " ... said Daya

"Mai zid ker rhi hoon dayaa ... ya divya zid ker rhe hai tumhe maloom hai na vineet ka baap ne tumhare baap pe chori ka ilzam laga ker jail bhejwa diya or tum sab chahte ho ke mai apni poti ko ussi ghar mai bhejdu " ... said Dadi

"Maa us baat ko 6 saal honay ko agaen hain wo ek ghalat fehmi thi ... sab niten ko apni ghalti ka ehsas hua tha tou shyd usi ne mujhe jail se mujhe nikalwaya tha " ... said Prakash

"Dadi kia apki zid humari divya ki khushyo se ziada ahem hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Thek hai lekin humari ek shart hai " ... said Dadi

"Shart" ... said Divya

"Han ap bulaye vineet ke ghar walo ko aj rishta b paka hoga or shart bhi mani jaegi " ... said Dadi

"Magar maa kesi shart " ... said Prakash

"Yeh tou apko sham mai hi pata chalega" ... said Dadi while smirking

 **Later that evening Vineet and his family arrived at Divya`s house**

"Dadi maa sab log agae hain " ... said Tarika

"Hmmm ayen bhetye " ... said Dadi

"Sab thek hai maa jee ek dum achanak se " ... said Kaveri Vineet`s mother

"Han prakash sab thek hai na " ... said Niten

"Hum btate hain hum vineet or divya ki shadi k lye ready hain " ... said Dadi

 **All smiled happily ... Vineet saw Divya who seemed to be little tensed**

"Lekin humari ek shart hai " ... said Dadi

"Kesi shart " ... said Kaveri

"Hum apko apni beti de rahe hain us ke bdle hume bhi kuch chaye "... said Dadi

"Wo kia " ... said Niten

"Hum apko apni beti de rahe hain ap hume apni beti shreya denge " ... said Dadi

 **All gets shocked ..Especially Daya and Shreya**

"KiaaaA" ... shout Kaveri

"Haaan isme burayi kia hai ... rishta or mazboot hojaye ga kaveri baki apki marzi hai " ... said Dadi

"Dadi par " ... said Daya

"Dayaa chup rahye ap " .. said Dadi

 **Next day ...**

"Maa apne esa ku kia " ... said Prakash

"Baat saaf hai prakash ... hume niten or unki family bilkul nahe psand lekin apni poti ki zid ke agay humne haar mandi ... lekin hume unpe bharosa nahe hai ... islye humne yeh shart rakhi hai ... " ... said Dadi

"Magar dadi mai shreya se shadi nahe kersakta " ... said Daya

"Tou thek hai agar ap yeh shadi nahe ker sakte tou vineet or divya ki bhi shadi nahe hogi " ... said Dadi

"Divya" ... said Tarika shockingly

 **They all look behind and saw Divya standing there with teary eyes**

"Koe bat nahe bhai agar ap ko shreya se shadi nahe tou na kijye papa or niten uncle ko mana kerdena mai apni khushyon ke khatir bhai ki zindagi barbad nahe kersakti " ... said Divya

 **She runs from there ...**

 **Divya was the ladli of the family because just after 2 months of her birth their mother Rajshri passed away ...**

 **After one month ... Dareya and Vinya gets married ...**

 **Flash back end**

"Shadi ki pehli raaat ... wo raat jo pati patni k liye sab se khoobsurat raat kehlati hai us din pati patni ek dusre ko bhot sari yadien deten lekin apne apne mujhe us raat hi meri zindagi ka sab se bara dhajka dedia daya " ... thought Shreya

 **Flashback**

 **Shreya was sitting on the bed ... it was their wedding night ... Daya comes there and saw her**

"Khari ho shreya " ... said Daya

"Kiaaa" ... said Shreya

"Bheri ho kia sunayi nahe deta i said stand up" ... said Daya in a anger tone

 **Shreya stands up Daya pushed her to wall she gets shocked**

"Yeh app " ... said Shreya

"Chuppppp pehle meri baat suno ... maine yeh shadi sirf divya ki khushi k liye ki hai samjhi tum ... tou agay jake hum sirf duniya ki nazro mai hi pati patni bunne ki acting kerege or haaan agar meri bhen pe ek annjh bhi ayi na tou i`ll not leave you " ... said Daya

 **Shreya gets shocked ... Tears falls from her eyes ... just then Daya`s phone rings**

"Han natasha ...arey nahe nahe konsi shadi kesi shadi mai arahi hoon jaan tumhare passs" ... said Daya

 **Shreya stares him blankly ... He jerked her and goes from there ...She falls on ground and cries badly ...**

 **Flash back end**

 **Now 6 month later .. Dareya behaved like happy couple infront of everyone ... Tears come into Shreya`s eyes ... She feel little hands wipping her tears**

"Annsh ap yahan " ... said Shreya

"Chachi ap lo lahi ho " ... said Annsh

"Nahe chachi ki jaan chachi k pass itna piyari sa beta hai na wo ku roengi " ... said Shreya

"Chachi sab ap ko neche bula lahe hain divya bua ol vineet untel aye hain " ... said Annsh

"Kia bhai bhabhi chalo neche chalte hain ' ... said Shreya

 **Shreya comes downstairs with Annsh she hugs Vineet and Divya ... Daya was also there**

"Shreya yeh le mithae khaaa" ... said Vineet while feeding her the sweets

"Mithae kis cheez ki " ... said Shreya

"Han vineet kuch tou btao ab tou tumhari bhen ne bhi mithae khali hai " ... said Prakash

"Are uncle jee b bhot mubarak ho ap bhot jald nana bune wale hainn " ... said Vineet

 **All gets shocked ...Dadi hugs Divya**

"Bhot mubarak ho divyaaa" ... said Tarika

"Thankyou tarika bhabhi " ... said Divya

"Apna bhot sara khayal rakhnaa" ... said Shreya

"Bhabhi ap or bhai kab khush khabri suna rahe ho " ... asked Divya

 **Dareya gets shocked**

"Haan daya ab tou divya ki bhi khushi milgayi hai sirf tum or shreya baki rehgae ho " ... said Tarika

 **After some time ...Vineet and Divya left from there there ... Daya comes into the room and see Shreya there**

"Wo i am sorry neche (cut by shreya)

"Ap ku sorry keh rahe hain sab ko thori na pata hai ke hum sirf naam ke pati patni hain ... esa kab tak chalta rahega ap koe faisla ku nahe ker lete " ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab hai tumhara " ... said Daya

"Matlab saaf hai daya itne baray rishte mai bun janay ke bawajood ek chat ke neche hone k bawajood hum dono ek dusre se ese baat kerte hain jese mani hum pati patni nahe balke .. anjaan hon ya tou is benaam rishte ko naam dijye ya yeh rishta khatam kerdjye " ... said Shreya while crying

"Shreya tumhe pata hai ke mai natasha ke pyaar kerta hoon or yeh shadi maine sirf divya ki khushi k li thi " ... said Daya angrilly

"Tou milgae na apki bhen ko apni khushi lekin meri khush ka kia daya mere sapno ka kiyaaaaa... 6 mahino se kosish ker rahi hooon lekin kuch b hasil nahe horahaa" ... said Shreya while having tears in her eyes

"OR agar apki wo natasha apse itna hi pyaaar kerti hai tou usse humare is rishte pe aitraaz ku nahe hai ... or ap dono ka pyar sacha hota hai na ap larte jese bhai or divya larey the " ... said Shreya loudly

"Shreya bakwas band keroooo " ... shout Daya

"Abi tou apko yeh sab bakwas lagra hai lekin jab apki wohe natasha apko chorr jaye gi na wo apko meri yeh bakwas yaad aegi lekin jab bhot dair hochuki hogii " ... said Shreya

 **She left from there leaving Daya blank**

 **HERE in Vineet`s room ...Kaveri is trying to convince Divya Vineet comes there**

"Maa please na mujhe nahe pena soup " ... said Divya

"Nahe divya beta tum already bhot kamzor hoo or ab bat sirf meri beti ki nahe hai ... mere potay ki bhi hai chalo piyooo " ... said Kaveri strictly

 **Divya made faces and drink soup while Vineet was enjoying saas bahu moment**

"Yeh hui na baat " ... said Kaveri

"Thankyou maa" ... said Divya

"Wo kis liye beta" ... said Kaveri

"Bachpan se maa k liye tarasti rahi maa ke pyaar k lye roti tahi kabhi socha bhi nahe tha saas ke roop mai ek maa miljaegi " ... said Divya sadly

"Tumne bhi tou beti bun ke dikhaya na divya or jab meri shreya apne sasural mai itni khush hai or kia meri is beti ko haq nahe apne sasural mai khush rahne ka " ... said Kaveri while patting her head

"Maa mujhe humesha ki taraha sulao naa" ... said Divya

"Han mera bacha ao na " ... said Kaveri

 **Divya puts her head on Kaveri`s lap ... She starts patting Divya`s head lovingly after some times Divya falls asleep... Kaveri smile and Kissed on her forehead ...**

 **Here in Daya`s house**

"Dadi maa kitni khush haina humari divya " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan hume laga tha ke vineet uske liye thek nahe hai magar hum ghalat sabit hue " ... said Dadi

"Wese dadi maa ap ko nahe lagta ke shreya b khushi deserve kerti hai " ... said Tarika

"Haan maa apne abhi tak shreya ko dil se qabool nahe kiaa" ... said Prakash

 **Dadi called Dareya there ... She kissed Shreya on her forehead and hugs her ... She gets shocked tears comes into Shreya`s eyes ...**

"Bilkul thek kaha tarika jaise humari divya khush hai wese ajse humari shreya bhi khush rahegi ... daya khabar daar jo shreya ki ankhon mai ek bhi ansu aya tou samjhe " ... said Dadi

 **Shreya see Daya who just nodded yes ...**

"Ab tou dadi ko bhi ehsas hogaya daya kash wo din jald hi aye jab ap ko bhi apni ghalti ka ehsas hojae " ... thought Shreya

 **Tarika and Shreya move to kitchen for making food ... While Daya and Abhijeet left for office**

 **Tarika saw Shreya lost ...**

"Shreya kaha khoyi hui ho " ... said Tarika

"Nahe kahin nahe bhabhi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tumhare or daya ke bech mai sab kuch thek hai na " ... said Tarika

"Han haan bhabhi sab thek hai " ... said Shreya

"Lagta nahe hai ke tum dono ek dusre k sath khush ho " ... said Tarika

"Esi koe bat nahe bhabhi daya mujhse bhot pyaar kerte hain " ... said Shreya

"Humesha khush raho ... or yeh lo office jaker daya or abhijeet ka khana dedo " ... said Tarika

"Thek hai bhabhi mai apna bag lekar ati hoon " ... said Shreya

"Chachi mai bhi chaluga" ... said Annsh

"Thek hai mai bus abhi ati hoon " ... said Shreya

 **After some time Shreya and Annsh reached Office .. Abhijeet and Prakash was out for some meeting ...**

 **Daya was talking to Natasha but see Shreya and Annsh there ...Shreya was having tears in her eyes ...Annsh runs to Daya**

"Chachu yeh natasha aunty ton thi " ..asked Annsh

"Wooo mai wo " ... said Daya

"Annsh natasha aunty ap ke chachu ki best friend hain " ... said Shreya

"Ap she bhi ziada best chachi " ... said Annsh

"Jee beta mujhse bhi ziada best" ... said Shreya while looking at Daya

"Chachu ap un bad aunty se katti hojao ku ke meli chachi best hai " ... said Annsh while hugging Shreya

 **Next week ...**

 **Shreya and Daya was returning from mall ... Some goons comes there and starts to tease Shreya ... Daya was about to hit them but Shreya stops him**

"Daya daya rehne dijye in logo se dushmani kerna sahi nahe hai chalye yahan se " ... said Shreya

"Are tou janeman dosti ker lo " ... said Goon

"Or wese bhi ladki ko dekh ker lagta nahe hai ke iske pati ne isko thek se chua (touch) bhi kiya hai " .. said Another goon while laughing

 **Shreya gets shocked Tears comes into her eyes .. Just then on goon pull her dupata roughly which cause a cut on Shreya`s neck ...Now Daya`s gets angry and starts beating them ...Many people gathers there ... Daya see Shreya who standing there with down face trying to hide her self from people`s lust full eyes ... Daya covers Shreya with her dupata and hugs ... They both left from there ...**

 **In Dareya`s room ...**

 **Shreya sits there blankly ... Daya saw her**

"Shreya tumhare chot lagi hai ... mai dwai laga deta hu " ... said Daya

"Mujhe apki jhuti fiqar ki zarurat nahe hai apne mujhe un gundo se bachaya wo kafi tha ... pehle hi bhot ehsan hain apke mujhpe apko natasha ke pass jana tha na ap jaye mai thek hoon " ... said Shreya coldly

 **She takes towel and left for washroom ... Daya saw her going he could feel hurt and anger in Shreya`s voice ...**

"Kahin mai sach mai shreya ke sath tou ghalat nahe ker raha ... " ... thought Daya

 **Divya`s smilling face comes infront of Daya`s eyes and he remembered her words**

 **"Vineet mujhe bhot khush rakhte hain bhai "**

 **Then he remembered the goons words**

" **Or wese bhi ladki ko dekh ker lagta nahe hai ke iske pati ne isko thek se chua (touch) bhi kiya hai"**

 **Then he slept with those thoughts ... Shreya comes outside and see him sitting on the bed and sleeping she set bedsheet on him and kissed him on her forehead**

"I love you daya " ... said Shreya while wipping her tears

 **Next week they all were sitting in the hall ... Tarika comes there slap Shreya hard ... All gets shocked ..**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Shall i continue it or not ... ?**

 **Take care**

 **CIDians**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarika comes there and slaps Shreya hard... All gets shocked**

"Tarikaa bahu yeh kia ker rahi ho " .. said Dadi

"Bhabhi apne ku mara shreya ko " ... said Daya

"Yeh tum apni biwi se pucho dayaa .. ke iski kia dushmani hai mere bachay se " ... said Tarika angrilly

"Bhabhi yeh ap kia bolri hain" ...asked Shreya

"Tumhe malum hai na aansh ko cheese se allergy hai phir bhi tumne uske pasta mai cheese ku dali ... tumhe pata hai mera bacha kitna beemar hogaya hai " ... said Tarika

"Shreyaa kia yeh sach hai " ... said Dadi

"Nahe dadi maine esa kuch nahe kiya mai aansh ko ku nuksaan phonchaou gi " .. said Shreya cryingly

"Bus kero shreya yeh mahan bunne ka natak ... tum darasal jalti ho " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi shreya apse ku jalne lagi " ... asked Daya

"Ku ke iska abhi tak bacha jo nahe hua ek saal honay ko agaya hai shadi ko " ... said Tarika

 **Dareya gets shocked ...**

"Bhabhi ap shreya par jhoota ilzam laga rahin hain " ...shout Daya

"Chillao mat daya " ...said Abhijeet while coming from backside

"Abhijeeet tumhe bhi ese lagta hai shreya esa kuch ker sakti hai " ... said Daya

"Tou or kisne kiya hai daya haan ... pucho shreya se kia akhri baar isne annsh ko pasta nahe khilaya tha " .. said Abhijeet

"Bhaiya yeh sach hai wo pasta maine hi khilaya tha magar (cut by dadi)

"Sunliya sach tumne daya tarika ke kehne par humne shreya ko apnaya magar shreya itna gir jaegi hum nahe soch sakte the " ... said Dadi

"Mai is aurat ke sath apne bachay ko nahe dekh sakti ya tou yeh is ghar mai reh gi ya mai or annsh " ... said Tarika

"Tou thek hai bhabhi rehye ap yahan apne ghar mai or shreya yahan se chale jaenge " ... said Daya

"Daya tum is ladki k lye apna ghar chorogay " ... said Dadi

"Yeh koe aam ladki nahe hai dadi meri patni hai " ...shout Daya

 **Shreya looks at Daya ... He holds her hand and comes into their room ...Daya starts packing immediately**

"Daya rukyeee ... ap meri waja se apna ghar apne rishte mat chorye mai chali jati hoon ap yahin ruk jaye " ... said Shreya

"Shreya maine tumse tumhari raye nahe mangi chup chap packing kero ... thori door mera ek apartment hai hum whan rehenge " ... said Daya angriily

 **Shreya gets shuts on receiving his angry glare ... They both left their house and comes to apartment ..**

"Thankyou daya apne mera yakeen kia " ... said Shreya

"Humara rishta bhalay se kachi dour ka ho lekin is arsay tumhe itna tou jan hi gaaya hon ke ankh band ker ke yeh keh sakta hoon ke tum kisi ko nuqsan phonchana tou door esa ker bhi nahe kerssakti " ... said Daya

"Tum yahan bheto mai baki ka saman le ker ata hoon" ... said Daya

 **He left from there**

"Samjh nahe ata daya apka konsa roop sacha hai ... kabhi lagta hai ap sirf mere ho or kabhi lagta hai ke jese ... ap mere kuch ho hi nahe " ... thought Shreya

 **Daya comes there they both set the house ... Shreya saw Daya and comes to him**

"THANKYOU daya "... said Shreya

"Wo ku " ... said Daya

"Apne mera yakeen kia " ... said Shreya

"Koe baat nahe shreya mera dil nahe mann raha tha islye maine tumhara sath diya " ... said Daya

"Daya magar meri waja se ap apna ghar ... (cut by Daya)

"Choro na shreya ... magar yeh btao ke yeh pasta wala scene kia hai " ... said Daya

"Daya do din pehle annsh zid ker rha tha ke ussay pasta khana hai magar ghar mai koe nahe tha or gas bhi khatam hogae thi tou maine pasta bahar se mangwalia tha or unhe khas torr per kaha tha cheese mat dalye ga magar ... " ... said Shreya

"Jo hua ghalat hua ... kher tum tension mat lo ... or haan i am sorry " ... said Daya

"Wo ku " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe itne chote se ghar mai (cut by shreya)

"Baat jaga ya ghar ki nahe hoti baat sath ki hoti hai ... agar darmiyan mai pyaar hona tou chota sa kamra bhi bhot bara lagne lagta hai ... lekin agar pyaar hi na ho tou barray s barray mehal bhi chota lagnay lagta " ... said Shreya

 **Daya just stare her blankly ... She also saw him ... There was silence between them**

"Aaaa wo apko bhook lagi hai "...asked Shreya

"Haan ek kam kero tum bheto yahan mai order kerleta hoon safai ker ke thak gayi hogii " ... said Daya

 **Daya goes from there ...Shreya smile sadly**

 **After two days ...Daya saw Shreya who was standing near window she was talking to some over phone**

"Nahee maa mai or daya bilkul thek hai ... esa nahe hai maa us waqt daya hi tou the jinho ne mera sath diyaa ... ab mera bhi farz bunta hai ke mai daya ka sath doon ... han thek hai ap khayal rakhna sab ka ... ok bad mai baat kerti hoon " ... said Shreya

 **She turned and see Daya there**

"Kuch chaye apko " ... asked Shreya

"Haan wo ... mera matlab nahe wo bahar humare padosi aye hain chalo tum " ... said Daya

 **Shreya nodded and goes with him ...**

"Namaste " ... said Shreya

"Namaste ... society mai ap logo ka bhot bhot welcome ... mera naam avni hai or yeh mere husband neil " ... said Avni

"Ap log kharay ku hain bhetye na "... said Shreya

"Darasal kal humari aniversary hai tou ghar mai ek choti si party rakhi hai ap dono ko bhi ana hai "... said Neil

"Hum dono " ... said Daya

"Han daya ap dono ... hume umeed hain ap zarur ayenge" ... said Neil

"Or ha shreya agar kisi b cheez ki zarurat ho tou be jhichak mere pass ajana " ... said Avni

"Zaroor avni " ... said Shreya

"Wese ap log ki shadi ko ktna time hua hai " ...asked Neil

"6 mahinay " ... said Dareya at same time

"Arey wah lagta hai ke ap dono ek dusre se bhot pyaar kerte hain " ... said Avni

 **Dareya looks each other with meaning full expressions**

 **Next day ...They both gets ready for party ... Shreya comes out wearing black gown ...Daya gets lost in her but jerked him self ...**

 **They comes to party ...Avni hugs Shreya**

"Bhot piyari lagrahi ho shreya " ... said Avni

"Tum bhi bhot khoobsurat lagri ho " ... said Shreya

"Sach mai daya bhot khushi hui tum dono aye " ... said Neil

"Tumne or bhabhi se itne pyaar se bulaya tha ana tou tha hi phir " ... said Daya

"Wese jeju ap bhot lucky hain ap ko itni khubsoorat wife mili hain " ... said Avni

"Ese tou hum bhi bhot lucky hain ku ke humari wife bhi kisi se kam nahe " .., said Neil

 **Neils wraps his arms around Avni ...They smile lovingly Dareya looks at them and smile**

"Kia batien hori hain " ... a voice come from behind

"Areeyyy rajj ao " .. said Neil

"Jeju shreya yeh rajj hai yeh neche wali wing mai rehte hain " ... said Avni

 **Rajj see Shreya with weird expressions ... Daya sense it and wraps Shreya in his arms ...Shreya gets shocked ... Just then music plays Avni Neil insist them to dance ...**

 **Baahon mein teri aake lagaa**

 **Mera safar toh yahin tak hai**

 **Tumse shuru tumpe hi khatam**

 **Meri kahaani tumhi tak hai**

 **Dil ko jo de raahat si**

 **Tujhme hai woh khamoshi**

 **Sau baar talaash liya khudko**

 **Kuch tere siva na mila mujhko**

 **Saanson se rishta tod bhi loon**

 **Tumse tod na paungi.. hmm..**

 **Main phir bhi tumko chaahungi**

 **Main phir bhi tumko chaahungi**

 **Iss chaahat mein marr jaaungi**

 **Main phir bhi tumko chaahungi**

 **All claps ...Shreya felt happy on seeing Daya close to her ... While Rajj was planing some thing ... Party gets over they were going when Rajj purposely hit Shreya and touch her back ...**

"Oh no i am sorry shreya jeee ap thek hai " ... said Rajj

"Han han mai thek hooon " ... said Shreya while making distance between them

"Shreya chalo " ... said Daya

"Chalye " ... said Shreya

 **Daya hold Shreya`s hand they left from there ...**

"Daya ap thek haina " .. said Shreya

"Han han bus thak gaya hooon " ... said Daya

"Chai bunaou apke liye thakan utar jaegi " ... said Shreya

"Han please " ... said Daya

"Thek hai ap change kerlen mai chai bunati hoon " ... said Shreya

 **Daya gets fresh ... Shreya bring tea for them both ...**

"Meri divya se baat hui thi aj ap ko puch rahi thi " ... said Shreya

"Haan wo in dino kam ka bhot pressure hai tou bat kerne ka time hi nahe milra " ... said Daya

"Daya mai ek baat soch rahi thi " ... said Shreya

"Kesi baat " ... said Daya

"Hum bhai or divya ko dinner pe bula lien kal " ... said Shreya

"Haan haan ku nahe " ... said Daya

"Thek hai mai aj hi divya ko invite ker deti hoon " ... said Shreya

"Kher mujhe kafi nend arahi hai good night" ... said Daya

"Good night" ... said Shreya

 **Next Day**

 **Daya was on off as he was helping Shreya to prepare the dinner for Vineet and Divya ...Their door bell rings**

"Yeh log itni jaldi agaye " ... said Daya

"Nahe daya abhi tou dupher hai or bhai vineet sham tak ayenge " ... said Shreya

"Ruko mai dekhta hoon" .. said Daya

 **Daya opens the door it was Rajj ... Daya gets angry seeing Rajj**

"Oh hye daya jee "... said Rajj while giving a fake smile

"Kuch kam tha " ... said Daya

"Kon hai dayaa ... are rajj ap aye na " ... said Shreya

"Thankyou shreyaa jee " ... said Rajj while coming inside

"Kese ana hua is time " ... said Shreya

"Wo cheeni han cheeni chaye thi thori si " ... said Rajj

"Haan ku nahe shreya rajj bhai ko thori se cheeni la do " ... said Daya

"Han ap log bhetye mai abhi lati hoon " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya comes there and was about to give sugar to Rajj but Daya snatched sugar from her hand and gives it to Rajj ... Rajj gets angry but doesn`t show it**

"Wese ek bat kahu shreya je" .. said Rajj

"Han boliye " ... said Shreya

"Ap bhot piyari lagrahi hain aj " ... said Rajj

 **Dareya gets shocked ...**

"Jeee" ...asked Shreya

"Han han rajj meri biwi bhot piyari hai " ... said Daya

"Ha ha daya chalye mai chalta hoon" ... said Rajj

"Han zarur ' ... said Daya

 **Rajj left from there Daya shuts the door ...**

 **After some time Vineet and Divya arrives ...Daya hugs Divya and Vineet hugs Shreya**

"Mujhe tou tarika bhabhi par bhot ghusa arha tha wo esa kese soch sakti hain " ... said Divya

"Haan shreya tu daya tum bhi humary sath chalo " ... said Vineet

"Han bhai shreya chalo humary sath " ... said Divya

"Nahe divya hum yahan bilkul thek hain " ... said Daya

"Lekin bhai tarika bhabhi ko esa nahe kerna chaye tha " ... said Divya

"Koe baat nahe divya ghaltiyaan hojati hain or unhe annsh ki fiqar thi islye ghusa hogaen ' ... said Shreya

"Bilkul thek kaha " ... a voice come

 **They saw Abhirika there with Annsh ...Annsh runs and hug Daya**

"Shreya mujhe maaf kerdo mujhse bhot bari ghalti hogae" ... said Tarika tearly

"Nahe bhabhi ap mujhse maafi mangiye " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya daya humne ghalat kia ... annsh ki halaat dekh ker hum bhot darr gaye the " ... said Abhijeet

"Koe baat nahe abhijeet jo hogaya so hogaya " ... said Daya

"Humne jab bad mai resturant ki slip dekhi tou apny ap par bhot ghusa kia ke hum shreya ko kese itna ghalat samjh sakte hain " ... said Tarika

"Haan or isliye hum tum dono ko wapis lenay aye hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Daya shreya chalo wapis apne ghar " ... said Tarika

"Nahe bhabhi hum log yahan settle hogaye hain or mera office b yahin hain " ... said Daya

"Daya tu abhi tak naraz hai "...asked Abhijeet

"Abhijeet esi koe baat nahe hai ... bus ab mai or shreya wahan wapis nahe jaenge " ... said Daya

"Chachu chalo na " ... said Annsh

"Nahe annsh beta chachu chachi ko yahan bhot kaam hote hain na ... isliye nahe asakte " ... said Daya

"Shreya tum kaho na daya se k hume maaf kerdy " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi baat maafi ki nahe hai mera kam yahan settle hogaya hai mai yahan se job nahe quit ker sakta " ... said Daya

"Chalo koe baat nahe " ... said Abhijeet sadly

"Agar tum log wapis ajate tou hume bhot khushi hoti " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi door rehne se rishte khatam nahe hojatay " ... said Shreya

"Divya vineet tum log kese ho " ... said Tarika

"Hum bhi thek hain " ... said Vineet

 **Later at night**

"Daya (cut by Daya)

"Shreya agar tum ghar janey ki baat kehne wali ho tou mai tumhe yeh btadun ke ke us ghar mai humari koe ezat nahe hai or dadi unhe ne kabhi tume accept nahe kia ... mai us ghar mai hargiz wapis jaounga " ... said Daya

"Accept tou apne bhi nahe kia " ... said Shreya

 **Daya gets speechless and saw Shreya with a blank expression**

"Ap meri waja se apne ghar walo se rishta mat toddo " ... said Shreya

"Shreya maine faisla kerliya hai mai wahan wapis nahe jaounga ... wese bhi dadi ne mujhe sotalay pan ke tanay de de ker mar hi dena hai " ... said Daya sadly

"Daya lekin ap sotalay nahe ho ... papa ne divya ne abhijeet bhai ne apko humesha mana hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya jo bhi kerlo sagay or sotailo mai bhot farq hota hai " ... said Daya

"Ap fiqar mat kijye mai humesha ap k sath hoon " ... said Shreya

 **They have a eyelock ...**

 **After a week ... Daya gets home early and see all things laying here and there ... Voices are coming from Shreya`s room**

"Nahee please mujhe chordo ... koe hai dayaaa bachaooo " ... said Shreya

 **He comes to Shreya`s room and gets shocked to seeing Rajj was trying to come close to Shreya and she was lying on the floor blood was ozing from her arm ...Shreya saw Daya and smile**

"Daya " ... said Shreya sobbing

"Rajj teri himat " ... said Daya loudly

 **Daya started to beat him ...Avni and Neil also comes there ... Avni covers Shreya and made her stand ...**

"Dayaa dayaa choro isey marjaye ga " ... said Neil

"Nahe neil isey saza milni chaye iski himmat kese hui meri patni ko hath b lagany ki"...said Daya

"Daya isey saza kanoon dega " ... said Neil

 **Just then Rajj pushed Neil and Daya and takes out the gun and put it on Avni`s head**

"Ahhh jeju kia ker rhy ho " ... said Avni

"Avni ' ... said Shreya

"Rajjj avni ko chor " ... said Neil

"Khabar darr jo koe agay aya warna is avni ko jan se mardu ga ... " ... shout Rajj

"Rajj tu pagal hogaya hai " ... said Daya

 **Avni kicks Rajj and runs from there ... Daya and Neil catches Rajj but he fires a bullet from the gun ... Anvi covers her ears just then Shreya comes to floor all gets shocked seeing her covered in blood ... Daya runs to her and holds her**

"Shreyaaaa " ... shout Anvi

"Shreya ankhen kholo shreya " ... said Daya

"Da... daya " ... said Shreya while holding his hand tightly

 **She fainted on Avni`s lap ... Daya picks her in his arms and run to his car**

"Neil " ... said Avni

"Avni tum hospital jao mai is rajj ki akal thikany laga kr ata hoon " ... said Neil

 **She nodded and runs to Car they left from there for hospital ..**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Next will be updated soon ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daya and Avni takes Shreya to hospital and she was admitted in emergency ward ... Daya informed family members ... Vineet Divya Abhirika and Dadi maa comes to here ... while Shreya`s parents were out of city**

"Daya kahan hai shreya " ...asked Vineet cryingly

"Operation theater " ... said Daya

"Lekin yeh sab kese hua daya " ... said Abhijeet

"Vo vo (cut by Daya)

"Humari society mai kuch dino se chori ki wardatien hori thi or jis waqt chor ghar mai ghusa shreya us waqt akeli thi " .. said Avni

"Han or phir maine kosish ki ke mai shreya ko bachaoun lekin usne goli chali di " ... said Daya

"Shreya bus thek hojaye " ... said Tarika

 **Daya thanks Avni by eyes she nodded in no ... Neil also comes there ...Divya was walking here and there restlessly while Vineet was sitting with closing his eyes ... Doctor comes out**

"Doctor meri bhen kesi hai " ...asked Vineet

"Goli tou humne nikal di hai magar abhi vo critical hain jab tak unhy hosh nahe ajata " ... said Doctor

"Kia humse usse milsakte hain " ... said Daya

"Han lekin sirf ek shakhs " ... said Doctor

"Mai jaounga " ... said Daya

 **Daya runs to Shreya`s ward Avni smile seeing Daya`s response as Shreya told her about their relationship ...Daya comes inside and saw Shreya laying there with closing eyes .. He wipes his tears and goes to her**

 **He stares Shreya`s face and hold her hand ... He feels strange feelings He remembers Shreya`s words**

 **"Apko meri yeh bakwas yaad ayegi lekin jab tak dair hochuki hogi "**

"Nahe ...Shreya chalo jaldi se utho is time bhala koe sota hai kiya " ... said Daya cryingly

 **Dil Mera Hain Na Samajh Kitana**

 **Besabar Ye Bewakuf Bada**

 **Chahata Hain Kitana Tujhe**

 **Khud Magar Nahi Jaan Saka**

 **He felt uneasy and like crying he was about to left from there but stop on seeing Avni there**

"Hogaya na pyaar shreya se " ...asked Avni

"Nahe esa kuch nahe hai " ... said Daya

"Phir kesa hai ? jeju apki ankhien apka chehra apki fiqar sab se saaaf saaaf zahir hota hai ke ap shreya ki fiqar kerte ho usse pyar kerty ho " ... said Avni

"Maine kaha na avni esa kuch nahe hai " ... said Daya

"Ek na ek din apko apny is pyar ka izhar zarur hoga jeju dekhlyna " ... said Avni

 **Daya left from there ..Avni comes to Shreya and smile sadly**

"Ab vo din door nahe shreya jab tumhara yeh kachi dour ka paka rishta or paka hojaega " ... said Avni

 **After some hours Shreya regain conscious everybody comes to meet her**

"Shreya kia yaar tu n tou dara diya " ... said Vineet

"Han shreya hum ktna pareshan they " ... said Divya

"Relax kuch nahe hua thek hu mai " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya was searching for Daya Tarika sense it**

"Shreya kisi ko dhund rhi ho " ...asked Tarika

"Na...nahe tou bhabhi " ... said Shreya

"Shreya daya jeju bahar hain atay hongay bus " ... said Avni

 **Shreya nodded slowly at Avni after some time Daya comes to Shreya`s ward and saw Shreya trying to sit he goes to her and holds her she looks at him**

"Kia ker rahi ho chup chap lyta nahe jata " ... said Daya

"Vo mujhe bhetna hai thori der " ... said Shreya

"Tou bahar se kisi ko bula nahe sakti thi " ... said Daya

"Ap thek hona " ...asked Shreya

"Mujhe kia hona hai yeh batao tumhe dard tou nahe horaha na zyada " ... said Daya in a concern tone

"Nahe mai thek hu " ... said Shreya

"Chalo thek hai tum aram kero " ... said Daya

 **He started to go but Shreya holds his hand ...**

"Please mat jao ap mujhe darr lagra hai " ... said Shreya

"Acha relax nahe jaraha mai kahin " ... said Daya

 **After some time Shreya falls asleep because of medicines Daya was sitting on the couch just then his phone rings it was Natasha he stares at Shreya`s face and cut the call ...**

 **Next Day Daya comes to ward and saw Avni and Divya was trying to feed Shreya**

"Nahe na please mujhe nahe khana " ... said Shreya

"Shreya khaogi nahe tou thek kese hogi " ... said Avni

"Han bhabhi ese tou kam nahe chalega " ... said Divya

"Daya jeju ab ap hi shreya ko khilaen chalo divya hum chalte hain " ... said Avni smilingly

"Han yeh sahi bhai ap apni biwi ko khud hi handle kero " ... said Divya

 **Dareya looks at each other Avni and Divya leave from there**

"Khana ku nahe kha rahi " ...asked Daya

"Daya mujhe ghar jana hai yahan mujhe ghutan hori hai " ... said Shreya

"Acha yeh batao ab zyada dard tou nahe hora na " ... said Daya

 **Shreya opens her mouth to speak but Daya insert the spoon to feed her she gets shocked and looks at him**

"Kia ese kia dekh rahi ho sirf tumhi ko sab ka khayal hai kia " ... said Daya

"Nahe vo " ... said Shreya

"Khana nahe khaogi tou thek nahe hogi or phir ghar kese jaogi " ... said Daya

"Apne khana khaya " ... said Shreya

"Ha... han khaliya tha " ... said Daya

 **Shreya takes the spoon from Daya`s hand to forward it to feed Daya he looks at her**

"Ap ko jhut bolna nahe ata " ... said Shreya

 **Daya stares at Shreya`s face and eats the food they both smile at each other ... After one day Shreya got discharged and comes back to home ...**

 **Shreya comes to her room and hears Daya talking**

"Maine kaha na natasha mai nahe araha shreya ki tabyat thek hai nahe hai ... han tou hojao naraaz mujhe koe farq nahe parhta "

 **Shreya smile and wipes her tears ... Daya opens the door and saw Shreya there**

"Mai tumhe hi bulanay araha tha kafi time hogaya hai sojao " ... said Daya

"Han mai bhi islye hi ayi thi " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya comes to the couch and start setting it but Daya made her sit on the bed**

"Tum yahan sojao mai wahan sojata hoon " ... said Daya

"Nahe it`s ok daya mai sojaoun gi couch pe " ... said Shreya

"Mujhe pata hai ap bhot mahan hain lekin filhal tumhara zakham taza hai islye keh raha hu bed pe sojao " ... said Daya

"Par (cut by Daya)

"Par var kuch nahe kaha na tum bed pe sojao tou bus chup chap meri baat mano " ... said Daya

"Acha ok baba sojati hu bed pe " ... said Shreya

 **They both sleep on their respective places ... But at the middle of night Daya wakes up from the noises of Shreya he gets up and goes to Shreya and saw her speaking in sleep**

"Mujhe chor do rajj daya bachao mujhe " ... said Shreya in sleep

 **Daya realize that she is scared he sits there at holds her hand and touch her face in order to check that she is fine ... He sleep on that position ..**

 **At morning Shreya wakes up due to sun rays and saw Daya holding her hand and sleeping besides her she looks at Daya and smile sadly ... She tries to gets up but Daya also wakes up because of the movements and looks at her**

"Sorry vo mai washroom jarahi thi ap ap sojao " ... said Shreya

"Nahe its ok tum fresh hojao mai nashta buna deta hoon " ... said Daya

"Ap ku bunaegen mai hu na mai bunadyti hu " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kabhi tou meri baat man lya kero tum jao jaker fresh ho " ... said Daya

 **Shreya nodded and goes to washroom After some time they both eat the breakfast and Daya gives her the medicine**

 **Later that evening Shreya was watching the tv Daya comes to her and hold her hand and comes to room she gets shocked**

"Daya kia hua " ...asked Shreya

"Tum samjhti kia ho apnay ap ko haaan bhot maza ata hai tumhe apny ap ko takleef deny mai " ...shout Daya

"Kia matlab hai apka kia hua mujhe thek tou hun mai " ... said Shreya

"Acha zara dekho apni sar ki chot par khoon nikal raha hai or tumhe hosh hi nahe hai " ... said Daya angrilly

 **Shreya touches her wound and saw blood on her fingers she looks at Daya who was looking angrilly at her ... He made her lay on the bed and undress her wound and apply cream on it**

"Ahhh daya aram se " ...shout Shreya

"I am sorry zyada dard horaha hai " ... said Daya

"Han thora horaha hai " ... said Shreya

 **Daya holds her hand and blew at her wound they were close to each other and have a eyelock ..Daya was first to came out from the eyelock he completes her dressing of wound and made her sit**

"I am sorry shreya mujhe tum par chillana nahe chaye tha " ... said Daya

"Ap sorry ku bol rhy ho ghalti bhi tou meri hi thi dihan hi nahe tha mera " ... said Shreya

"Acha yeh batao zyada dard tou nahe horaha na " ... said Daya

"Nahe ab kafi better hai " ... said Shreya

"Aj tumhari apointment hai doctor se mai fresh hoker ata hu phir chalte hain " ... said Daya

"Thek hai " ... said Shreya

 **They both comes to the doctor she checks Shreya`s wounds**

"Nice improvement mr daya apki wife bhot jaldi health sambhal rahi hain bus thora sa or khayal phir yeh puri tareqay se thek hojaenge gi " ... said Doctor

"Thankyou doctor " ... said Daya smillingly

 **After 1 week Shreya comes to terrace and saw Daya**

"Arey nahe natasha i am sorry maine tumper fuzool mai ghusa kia mai bus thora sa pareshan tha han miltay hain aj ok bye " ... said Daya

 **He cuts the call and saw Shreya standing there with having tears in her eyes**

"Ghalat thi mai mujhe laga tha ke ap mere hogaye ho lekin bhul gayi apny sirf mujhpy ehsan kia ha " ... said Shreya

"Esi bat nahe hai shreya (cut by Shreya)

"Apko agar itna hi pachtawa hora hai natasha pe ghusa kerny ka tou kia ku tha us pe ghusa balkay marnay detay na mujhe apki or natasha ki bech ki deewar jati na " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tum zarurat se zyada bol rhi ho " ... said Daya angrilly

"Or ap jo ker rhy hain kia vo zarurat se zyada nahe hai har waqt natasha natasha tang agaen hu mai " ... said Shreya

"Agar tang agayi ho tou chali jao yahan se " ... shout Daya

"Agayi na dil ki bat zuban pe maine ap jesa khudgarz insan aj tak nahe dekha jarahi hoon mai " ...shout Shreya

 **Shreya runs from there and starts packing Daya also comes there and stops here**

"Kahin nahe jarahi ho tum yahin bheto chup chap " ... said Daya

"Apnay hi kaha na janay ko tou mai apki baat man rahi hu bus " ... said Shreya

"Han tou ab bhi mai hi keh raha hu tum kahin nahe jarahi ho " ... said Daya

"Daya mai behas ke mood mai nahe hu " ... said Shreya

"Han tou islye keh raha hu chup chap bhet jao " ... shout Daya

 **Shreya was about to say but her phone rings she picks it up**

"Han bhai bolye ... kia kese acha hum abhi atay hain " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya gets shocked and was about to fall but Daya holds her and made her sit**

"Shreya kia ker rahi ho sambhalo " ... said Daya

"Daya papa " ... said Shreya

"Kia hua uncle ko " ... asked Daya

"Unka accident hogaya hai " ... said Shreya

"What magar kese " ... said Daya

"Mujhe hospital jana hai daya mujhe hospital jana papa mera wait ker rahy hain " ... said Shreya

 **She started to panic Daya cups her face**

"Relax kuch nahe hoga uncle ko chalo hum chalte hain " ... said Daya

 **Shreya nodded they reached hospital Shreya runs to her mother and hugs her**

"Maa papa ko kiya hua " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Office se arahy the car ka dusri car se accident hogaya " ... said Kaveri

"Doctors kia keh rahy hain " ...asked Daya

"Papa thek nahe hain bhai vo doctors se bola ke abhi serious hain " ... said Divya

"Bhai papa ko kuch nahe hoga na " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya humare papa ko kuch nahe hoga " ...said Vineet

 **She hugs Vineet sobbingly ...After some time doctors come there**

"Dekhye blood kafi loss hogaya hume blood chaye " ... said Doctor

"Mera khoon lelyen doctor mai beti hu unki " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya teri tabyat thek nahe hai doctor ap mera khoon lejye " ... said Vineet

"Thek hai jaldi chalye " ... said Doctor

 **Vineet goes inside to donate blood Divya was sitting with Kaveri Shreya sits there cryingly Daya goes to her**

"Relax shreya himat kero papa ko kuch nahe hoga " ... said Daya

"Paka na " ... said Shreya

"Han paka " ... said Daya

 **Shreya rest her head on Daya`s shoulder cryingly he holds her hand tightly ...**

 **After 2 hours Niten gets conscious all runs to him ... Shreya and Vineet hugs him cryingly**

"Ku ap kerte ho esa papa har bar dara dyte hai kabhi socha hai ke apko kuch hogaya tou humara kia hoga " ... said Shreya

"Han papa ap ko humara zara bhi khayal nahe hai " ... said Vineet

"Sach mai papa hum bhot darr gye the jab ap ke accident ki khabar ayi thi " ... said Divya

"Arey bacho mai thek hu " ... said Niten weakly

"Papa ab ap office nahe jaenge" ... said Shreya

"Han papa vineet hai na vo kam sambhal lega sara" ... said Daya

"Han daya or shreya bilkul thek keh rahy hain papa ab se ap office nahe aogay " ... said Vineet

"Lekin bacho " ... said Niten

"Nahe lekin wekin kuch nahe yeh hum sab ka order hai or apko manna pareyga " ... said Divya

"Ab tou apko bacho ki baat manni pareygi " ... said Kaveri

"Thek hai aj se no office lekin ghar pe tou kam ki ijazat hai na " ... said Niten

"Aj lekin tbyat ka khayal rakhte hue " ... said Shreya

"Ok baba ' ... said Niten

"Vineet divya ko ab ghar le jaa uska yahan rehna thek nahe hai " ... said Kaveri

"Magar maa mai thek hu " ... said Divya

"Divya no more arguments jao ghar " ... said Niten

"Kia papa ab bhi chalo vineet " ... said Divya

"Khayal rakhye apna papa " ... said Vineet

 **Vineet and Divya left from there ...**

"Sorry papa magar office mai urgent kam hai mujhe jana hoga " ... said Daya

"Arey beta isme sorry ki kia baat works come first ok " ... said Niten

"Shreya tu bhi jaa teri bhi tabyat khrab hai jaker aram ker " ... said Kaveri

"Maa mai thek hu ab " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kaveri hain na mere pas or vineet b ajaega tu jaa jaker aram ker " ... said Niten

"Magar papa " ... said Shreya

"Shreya bachay mai thek hu " ... said Niten

 **They insist Shreya to go ...Dareya comes outside the hospital Daya goes to the parking lot ... Daya comes back and saw Shreya trying to stop the auto it started raining ...Daya goes to her she saw him but ignore him he sense that she is angry on him so he gets out from the car and goes to her**

"Chalo shreya office jatay hue mai tumhe chordeta hu " ... said Daya

"Already chora hua hai daya or ktna choro gay mai khud chali jaoungi auto le ker " ... said Shreya

"Shreya barish horahi hai koe auto nahe milega chalo mere sath " ... said Daya

"Nahe ap jao apni natasha ke pass " ... said Shreya

"Shreya vo kahan se bech mai agaye " ... shout Daya

"Sahi kaha apnay bech mai tou ayi hu na " ... shout Shreya

"Shreya chup chap gari mai bheto yahan tamasha mat bunao " ... said Daya

"Mai kehrahi hu na mai chali jaoungi ap ehsan pe ehsan mat kero mujhpe " ... said Shreya

"Biwi ho tum meri ehsan nahe ker raha tumpe fiqar hai tumhari mujhe " ... shout Daya

 **He bang his hand on the car which cause bleeding Shreya gets shocked and hold his hand but he jerked it and made her sit in the car ... He started the car on the way he was unable to drive because of the hand`s wound Shreya saw it**

"Daya gadi roko " ... said Shreya

"Chup ker bheti raho " ... said Daya

"Daya maine kaha gadi roko " ... shout Shreya

 **Daya stopped car with a jerk**

"Kia masla hai tumhare sath " ... shout Daya

"Bhag nahe jaoungi bech raste mai chot lagi hai apko khoon nikal raha " ... said Shreya

"Han tou kia hua " ... said Daya

"Dusro ko tou bhot lectures dete ho ke apna dihan nahe rakhti khayal nahe kerti or khud khud tou jese bhot khayal rakhte hona apna ap " ... said Shreya angriily

 **She takes his hand and tied a piece of cloth while he stare at Shreya`s face which was fully covered by worry and anger**

"Ap yahan bheto mai gadi chala thi hu " .. said Shreya softly

 **Shreya takes the driver seat and drove off to the house ... She goes inside the house while Daya leave for office ... Both remain silent that day ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Hope you`ll like it ... Next will be updated soon**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **YOURS,**

 **CIDians**


	4. Chapter 4

**After one Day Daya comes back to home and saw Shreya working in the kitchen he comes to her and asked for water she gave it to him**

"I am sorry mai vo kal (cut by Shreya)

"Safaiyaan dene ki zarurat nahe hai mujhe pata hai ap ke pura din kahan the " ... said Shreya

"Apni taraf se philosophy jharna zaruri hai tumhara " ...asked Daya

"Or kia kerun mai kal se apko ktni calls ki ktnay msgs kye lekin apny ik ka jawab dena zaruri nahe samjha tou ab explanations dene ka faida " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mujhe urgently out of city jana pargaya tha or mera phone office mai rehgya tha " ... said Daya

"It`s ok ap aram kerlo thak gaye hogay " ... said Shreya

"Thek hai " ... said Daya

 **He was about to go but Shreya stopped him**

"Daya sunye " ... said Shreya

"Han bolo " ... said Daya

"Kal annsh ka birthday hai na tou party rakhi hai ghar mai bhabhi ka phone aya tha " ... said Shreya

"Haan mai tou bhul gaya thek hai aj sham mai uskay lye gift le ayen gen " ... said Daya

 **Daya left from there Shreya completes her work ...After some time Shreya comes into her room and hears Daya`s voice**

"Arey yar ik tou nayi musibaat pani chala gya " ... shout Daya

 **Shreya took a sigh and comes back with a bucket of water ...She knocks on the door awkwardly**

"Yaaaar mere mun pe sabun laga hai ander ajao darwaza khula hai " ... said Daya

 **Shreya`s eyes poped out ... She slowly goes to Daya she saw Curtain between and smile thankfully she forwards the bucket**

"Oh nikami auraaaat pani kesy dalunga magga do na " ...shout Daya

"Nikami aurat " ... thought Shreya angrilly

 **She forwards the bucket and magga to Daya she was about to go but just then Daya slides the curtains Shreya saw him only with towel she shout and hides her face in her palms Daya also saw her and hid behind**

"Cheeee daya kia ker te ho ap " ...shout Shreya

"Tou kisny bola tha yahan any ko khud dekhny ka shoq hai or mujhpe chekh rahi ho " ... shout Daya

"Mujhe koe shoq nahe hai apko dekhny ka ik tou ap ki help ki hai uper se ap mujhe suna rahy ho " ... said Shreya

"Hann tou kisi or ko bhejdeti na khud ku ayin " ... said Daya

"Matlab ab ap ko bhulnay ki beemari bhi hogyi hai haan tou mai apko yaad dila dun k yahan hum dono ke ellawa koe nahe rehta " ... said Shreya angriily

"Ummm han han tou jo bhi or ab kia kharey kharey yahan achar bunao gi jao yahan se " ... said Daya

"Mujhe bhi shoq nahe rukhnay ik tou madad kero uper se ap ke tanay suno " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya turned to go but sleep due to water on the floor in order to save Shreya from falling Daya moves forwards and they both falls in bath tub which was full with soap water Shreya was on top of Daya and they both were very close each other they both have eye lock Shreya`s hands were on Daya`s chest while Daya`s hands were wrapped around Shreya`s back**

 **hasne laga sehara**

 **hasne laga sehara**

 **khilne lagi kaliyan**

 **ghar aangan galliyan**

 **ho.. do hasheen tan man ko**

 **ye haseen bandhan hai**

 **jhoom uthi hai ghadiyan suhani**

 **Shreya tried to stands but again falls on Daya this time there lips were about touch Daya holds her tight Shreya gets shocked and looks into his eyes**

 **ho.. ye kabhi to hona tha**

 **in dilon ka khona tha**

 **ban gayi hai prem kahani**

 **ho.. duaa hai nibhe inki chahatein**

 **pal-pal badhe yeh hai mohabbatein**

 **duaa hai nibhe inki chahatein**

 **pal-pal badhe yeh hai mohabbatein**

"Da ... daya " ...said Shreya slowly

 **Daya comes back from eyelock and they both stands up they both looks at each other with a blush on their face**

"Vo ap yahan change kerlo mai dusre washroom mai " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya runs from there ...**

"Yeh mujhe kia horaha hai shreya kia soch rahi hogi mere baray mai " ... thought Daya

 **Later that evening Dareya comes to mall ...**

"Daya mai soch rahi hu ke hum annsh ko ik achi si cycle gift keren " ... said Shreya

"Han idea acha hai chalo toy shop pe chalte hain " ... said Daya

 **They buy a cycle for Annsh**

"Shreya suno tum yeh wala dress lelo kal k lye " ... said Daya

"Iski koe zarurat nahe hai daya mere pass already bhot kapray hain or (cut by Daya)

"Ik tou tum har baat mai lecture dedena shuru kerti ho kaha na tum yeh dress lerahi ho " ... said Daya

"That`a not fair mujhe meri baat tou complete kernay diya keren ap " ... said Shreya

"Ghar jaker complete kerlyna " ... said Daya

"Phir ap ko new kapray leny parenge " ... ordered Shreya

"Magar (cut by Shreya)

"No lectures " ... said Shreya

 **Dareya done their shoppings and comes to home**

 **They both goes to sleep Shreya smiles on remembering washroom`s incident ...**

 **Next Day they were getting ready for Annsh`s party Shreya comes out wearing the Black saree which Daya had bought for her Daya saw her and smile she also smiles**

"Chalen " ...asked Shreya

"Han chalo " ... said Daya

 **After some time they reached their house and meet all family members**

"Wah kia baat hai shreya bhot piyari lagri ho tum " ... said Tarika

"Thankyou bhabhi ap bhi kafi achi lagri hain " ... said Shreya

"Yar bhabhiyon meri bhi tareef kerdya kero " ... said Divya in a childish tone

 **Shreya and Tarika smile on Divya and hugs her trio shared a hug while Abhijeet Daya Vineet smiles watching them ... After some time Annsh cuts the cake and then all guest left Only Dareya and family members were there and some friends to dadi maa Annsh comes Shreya**

"Chachi mujhe ap se ik cheez chaye " ... said Annsh

"Kia chaye meri baby " ... said Shreya

"Chachi mujhe ik choti bhen chaye " ... said Annsh

 **Dareya gets shocked while others smile**

"Wese neela (dadi maa) tere chotay potay ki shadi ko taqreeban ik saal honay ko agaya na " ...asked Aunty

"Han vo tou hai ku " ... said Dadi

"Tou abhi tak teri choti bahu ne khush khabri ku nahe di " ... said Aunty

"Neela kahin esa tou nahe ke teri choti bahu baanj ho or yeh baat sab se chupa rahi ho " ... said another Aunty

 **All gets shocked while tears comes to Shreya`s eyes Daya saw her**

"Yeh kia bakwas ker rahy hain ap log " ... said Daya loudly

"Daya aram se " ... said Dadi

"Humne tou bhalai ki neeyat se kaha tha ke agar yeh aurat baanj hai tou isey annsh se or divya se dur rakhna warna apni manhusiyat sab jaga phela degi " ... said Aunty

"Bus bhot hogaya yeh humaray ghar ka mamla hai bhetar hoga ap isme na bola " ... said Tarika

"Or ab ap logo ko yahan se janay chaye " ... said Abhijeet

 **Dadi maa`s friends leave from there**

"Shreya unho ne jo b kaha tum apnay dil pe mat lagao " ... said Tarika

"Han shreya logo ka tou kam hota hai kehna " ... said Abhijeet

"Mai thek hu " ... said Shreya

"CHalo shreya ghar chalte hain " ... said Daya

"Daya aj ap yahin ruk jaye na " ... said Dadi maa

"Nahe apka bhot bhot shukaria chalo shreya " ... said Daya

 **Daya takes Shreya from there ...After some time Daya comes to room and saw Shreya crying there**

"Shreya tum thek hona " ... said Daya

"Daya ku ker rhy hain ap mere sath esa ... ap ko andaza bhi hai ke aj kitni bari baat hui hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya i know mai bhot sharminda hu i am sorry " ... said Daya

"NaHe daya apke sorry kehdeny se jo takleef mujhe aj vo alfaaz sun ke hui hai na uska andaza tak nahe laga sakte ap lekin un sab ko bhi kia pata ke maa ku nahe bun parhi hu " ... said Shreya

"Shreya " ... said Daya

"Please jao yahan se mujhe filhal akela chor do just go " .. said Shreya loudly

 **Daya left from there Shreya sits there sobbing remembering the words of that aunties**

 **They both could not sleep that night**

 **After two days ... Shreya opens the door and saw Daya coming there with a bandage on his head**

"Daya yeh yeh kia hua hai apko " ...asked Shreya shockingly

"Relax shreya bus ik chota sa accident " ... said Daya while sitting

"Accident kese kab or apnay mujhe ku bataya daya " ... said Shreya

"Shreya maine kaha na ke mai thek hu " ... said Daya

"Yeh ap thek hain chehra dekhye apna dard ki waja se peela par gya hai ap chup chap bhetye mai apky lye haldi wala dudh lati hu " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya brings the milk for Daya ...And sits beside him ...Daya looks at her and holds her hands she looks at him he has tears in his eyes Shreya pressed his shoulder**

"Daya kia hua hai ap ro ku rahy ho " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mai tumharey sath kitna ghalat kerta hu or tum mera itna khayal rakhti ho " ... said Daya

"Daya esi koe baat nahe hai humara rishta bhalay se kachi dour ka ho lekin hai tou rishta na or jaha tak bat hai apka khayal rakhny ki tou yeh mera farz hai " ... said Shreya

"Tum meri waja se ktna dukh jhelti ho na " ... said Daya sadly

"Kia hogaya hai apko kesi batien ker rhy hain ap esa kuch nahe hai mai apke sath bhot khush hu " ... said Shreya

"Kab tak yeh dilasa dogi apny ap ko " ... said Daya

"Jab tak mere jism mai meri akhri saans baqi hai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tumhe pata hai maa kehti thin ke vo mujhe kbhi chor ker nahe jaenge lekin dekho na vo bhi chali gayen papa bhi chale gaye or dadi maa bhi tanay deti hain tum bhi chali jao sab chalenjae mujhe " ... said Daya while sobbing

 **Daya started to sob Shreya gets shocked and cups his face**

"Relax relax daya mai kahin nahe jaoungi apko chor ker humesha ap ke sath rahungi kia hogaya hai apko " ...said Shreya

"Shreya tum kahin nahe jaogi na " ... said Daya

"Nahe mai kahin nahe jarahi relax ok yahin mai hu apke pass hu " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya hugs Daya he hides his face in Shreya`s arms tears comes into Shreya`s eyes**

 **Teri Bechaini Ka Teri Tanhaee Ka**

 **Ehsaas Hain Mujhko Sun**

 **Main Jo Saath Tere Hu Phir**

 **Tujhe Hain Kaisa Gham**

 **Dard Baat Lenge Hum Sun**

"CHalo ab thori der aram kero ap " ... said Shreya

 **She made Daya lay on bed and covers him with blanket Daya holds her hand and looks at her**

"Kahin nahe jarahi mai yahn pe hu " ... said Shreya

 **Daya put his head on Shreya`s lap Shreya wipes his tears and start ruffling his hair ... They both slept in that position**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **..**

 **A big big sorry for late update actually i was sick and that`s why i was unable to update so sorry hope you`ll like it please RnR ...**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


	5. Chapter 5

**After some days**

 **In Abhirika`s room ...**

"Abhijeet dadi maa ki doston ne bilkul thek nhn kia shreya ke sath " ... said Tarika

"Sach mai tarika lekin pata hai kia dadi maa ke man mai yehi sab hai ke daya shreya ne abhi khuskhabri ku di " ... said Abhijeet

"Bilkul sahi kaha abhijeet " ... said Dadi

"Lekin dadi isme itna issue bunany wali konsi baat hai daya or shreya ik open minded couple hai jab chahy baby plan kere usmy hum kon hotay bolnay wale " ... said Abhijeet

"Or wese bhi dadi kahn likha hai ke shadi ik saal mai hi khushkhabri dena zaruri hai mera or abhijeet ka bhi tou do saal mai baby hua tha na ". ... said Tarika

"Lekin tum ne tarika khushkhabri sunayi thi vo alag baat hai tumhara miscarrage hogaya tha or hum ghalat kia soch rhy hain hum chahte hum apny daya ke bacho khilayen isme ghalat kia hai " ... said Dadi

 **She left from there**

"Dadi kia kerny wali hain ab " ... said Abhijeet

"I hope shreya ke sath ab kuch or ghalat na ho " ... said Tarika

"Tarika pata nahe ku esa lagta hai daya or shreya sath khush nahe hain " ... said Abhijeet

"Lagta tou esa hi hai ke lekin jab bhi shreya se maine puchna chaha tou usnay ik hi bat boli hai ke daya ussey bhot pyar kerta hai " ... said Tarika

"I hope esa hi ho " ... said Abhijeet

 **In Dareya house**

 **Daya comes there and sits on couch tiredly Shreya saw him and comes to him**

"Daya kia hua sab thek hai na " ...asked Shreya softly

"Han vo bus meeting thi ik important contract hath se nikal gya " ... said Daya

"Tou kia hua daya ik contract gaya hai dusra ajaega kuch nahe hoga relax " ... said Shreya

"Hmmm " ... said Daya

"Ap kuch khaogay khana lagaoun mai " ... said Shreya

"Nahe abhi nahe thori der bad " ... said Daya

"Thek hai ap fresh hojao " ... said Shreya

 **He was about to move but stopped on door bell Shreya opens the door they gets shocked on seeing the person**

"Dadi ap " ... said Daya

"Ku daya hum apny potay ke ghar nahe askte " ...asked Dadi

"Nahe inka matlab vo nahe tha dadi maa ap aye na bhetye " ... said Shreya

"Daya shreya hum ik puja rakhi hai kal ap dono ko zarur ana hai " ... said Dadi

"Kesi puja " ... said Daya

"Ghar ki bhalayi k lye humne sab ko bulaya vineet divya sab ko shreya ke ghar waly bhi hongay" ... said Dadi

"Thek hai dadi maa hum ajaenge " ... said Shreya

"Han dadi hum ajaenge " ... said Daya

 **Next Day All family members arrived at puja ... Dadi made Dareya sits at the puja all gets confused**

"Maa yeh ap kia ker rahi hain " ...asked Prakash

"Prakash humne yeh puja daya shreya k lye rakhi hai " ... said Dadi

"Daya shreya k lye " ...asked Kaveri

"Kaveri kia ap nahe chahti ke ap nani bunjayen is puja se shreya ki sari khamiyan door hojaenge or vo maa bunjaegi " ... said Dadi

 **All gets shocked**

"Yeh ap kia keh rahi hain dadi humne ap ko samjhaya tha ke zaruri nahe k shadi ke phly saal mai hi bacha ajae " ... said Tarika

"Or meri bhen mai koe khami nahe hai " ... said Vineet

"Kami hai vineet kuch tou kami or hum apny daya ke bacho ke sath khelna chahte hain hume tou shaq hai ke kahn tumhari bhen banj tou (cut by Shreya)

"Band kejye apni yeh bakwas " ... shout Shreya

"Shreya beta aram se " ... said Niten

"Nahe papa ab nahe bus bhot hua bhot sehliya in sab ne mera tamasha buna dya hai " ... said Shreya angriily

"Or bhetar hoga ke ap apnay potay ki khamiyan nikalen na ke meri " ... said Shreya

 **She runs from there Daya also goes behind her**

"Shreya " ...said Daya

"Bus bhot hogaya tang agayi hu mai is benam rishte ko naam dete dete tum sab ko bata ku nahe dete ke tume mjhse nahe natasha se pyar kerte ho tumhari waja se mai ab or kuch bardasht nahe kerskti " ... said Shreya

"Dekho shreya i know hum sab tumhare ghalat ker rahe (cut by Shreya)

"Nahe sab se zyada tum ghalat ker rahy ho wahn sab mujhe banj khamiyo wali aurat keh rhy hain lekin mai kia bataoun unhe k mere pati ne mujhe chuna tou door balkay ankh utha ke thek se dekha tak nahe hai " ...shout Shreya

"Kia " ...said Someone

 **Dareya turns and see whole family behind Prakash comes forwards and slaps Daya all gets shocked**

"Daya tum itna gir sakte ho maine socha b nahe tha " ... shout Prakash

"Daya agar shadi se khush nahe tou boldety meri bachi ki zindagi ku barbad ki " ... said Niten

"Maaf kjye ga ghalati apki beti ki hogi " ... said Dadi

"Humari beti ki maa jee shyad apny suna nahe apka daya kisi or ladki se pyar kerta balkay humari beti tou chup chap zara dukh samait thi rahi ap sab ki berukhi jhelti rahi " ... said Kaveri

"Maa jee mai chup hu tou iska matlab yeh nahe ke ap ka jo man kere ap bolti rehn " ... said Niten

 **Niten comes to Divya and make her forward**

"Divya tumhary bhai ne jo kia shreya ke sath wohe vineet tumhary sath kery

 **Divya gets scared and down her head**

"Bilkul nahe kerega " ... said Niten

 **Divya looks at Niten ...**

"Or agar mai chup hu tou bus islye ke yeh meri dusri beti ka bhi ghar hai " ... said Niten

"Or hum un logo mai se nahe hain ke apni bhen k lye kisi or ki bhen ki khushiyaan tabah kerden" ... said Vineet

"Niten kaveri bhabhi vineet mai ap logo se maafi bhi nahe mang sakta " ... said Prakash

"Ab maafi mangne ka koe faida nahe hai prakash humari beti ki zindagi tumhare betay ne barbad kerdi hai " ... said Niten

"Papa ghar chaliye " ... said Shreya

 **Daya stares at Shreya`s face**

"Mai thak gayi hu papa is rishte ko naam dete dete please mujhe ghar lekar chalye " ... said Shreya sobbing

"Nahe mera beta nahe rotay chalo ghar chaltay hain " ... said Niten

 **Divya comes to Daya**

"Kese bhai ho ap apne mujhe mere pati se mere saas sasur se nazrien milany ke qabil nahe chora agar ap kisi or se pyar kerte the or ik bar mujhe boldya hota bhai mai qasam se zid chordeti ap n bhot ghalat kia shreya ke sath " ... said Divya

 **They all left from there**

 **In Shreya`s room she was crying hugging Kaveri while Divya felt guilt and left from there**

"Bhai " ... said Shreya

"Han shreya bol " ... said Vineet

"Bhai mere sath jo hua ap uska ghusa divya par mat utarna " ... said Shreya

"Shreya kesi batien ker rahi hai mujhe malum isme divya ki koe ghalti nahe hai " ... said Vineet

"Maine bhot kosish ki maa ke mai daya ke dil mai apni jaga buna sakun lekin koe faida nahe hua " ... said Shreya

"Shreya bus bus ker rona ab jo hona tha hogaya " ... said Kaveri

"Ab shreya us ghar mai wapis nahe jaegi " ... said Niten

"Vineet tu divya ke pass jaa " ... said Kaveri

 **Vineet nodded and comes to his room ... He saw Divya sitting thier lostly and comes to her she saw him**

"Relax divya " ... said Vineet

"Meri isme koe ghalati nahe hai vineet mujhe sachme nahe pata tha ke bhai kisi or se pyar kerte hain or mujhe yeh b nahe pata tha shreya kesy rehti hai wahn pe " ... said Divya cryingly

"Divya bilkul chup maine esa kab kaha ke tumhari ghalati hai relax " ... said Vineet

"Vineet tum mujhe (cut by Vineet)

"Esa sochna bhi mat mai tumhe nahe chorunga kabhi bhi nahe or shreya ne mujhe shahkti se mana kia hai ke tumpe bilkul ghusa na ho " ... said Vineet

"Ap sab bhot achy ho sach tou yeh hai ke bhai shreya ko or mai tum sab ko deserve nhn kerti " ... said Divya

"Daya ka tou malum nahe magar tum bhot masum ho ab relax or sojao " ... said Vineet

 **Vineets hugs Priya**

 **meanwhile Dareya was unable to sleep Daya was in his room and thinking about Shreya and Shreya was missing Daya**

 **Chalo hum paas rakh le gay teri baatein teri yaadein**

 **Mohabbat tere sadqe mein yahi milti hain sogatain**

 **Hansain gay dil say mil ker hum, galay dil ko lagain gay**

 **Tujhe hum yaad kar lain gay, tujhe hum bhool jain gay**

 **Chalo manzil se pehle hum, yeah rasta moor jatay hain**

 **Kay jin ko dil mein rakhtay hain wohi dil toor jatay hain**

 **Shreya sits there sobbing she hugs Daya`s photo**

 **Daya felt angry and left from home on the way he saw Natasha there**

"Mujhe kuch nahe pata bus jaldi se mera visa lagalo yar mai thak gayi hu yahan ke ameer ladko ko lut the hue or khas tor pe vo daya pecha hi nahe chorta " ... said Natasha

 **Daya gets shocked tears form in his eyes**

"Tumhe kia lagta hai mai ussey pyar kerti hu no natasha kisi se pyar nahe kerti vo sirf paisay se pyar kerti hai kia daya kia varun naam lena shuru kerungi na khatam nahe hongay india ke ladko se bore hogyi ho mai " ... said Natasha laughing

 **He left from there and started his car in full speed ...He remembers Shreya`s words**

 _OR agar apki wo natasha apse itna hi pyaaar kerti hai tou usse humare is rishte pe aitraaz ku nahe hai ... or ap dono ka pyar sacha hota hai na ap larte jese bhai or divya larey the_

 _Abi tou apko yeh sab bakwas lagra hai lekin jab apki wohe natasha apko chorr jaye gi na wo apko meri yeh bakwas yaad aegi lekin jab bhot dair hochuki hogi_

 **He leaves the steering wheel and holds his head tightly just then his car crushed with a truck coming from opposite side he falls down from the car covering in the blood ...**

 **Meanwhile in Shreya`s room she wakes up suddenly**

"Dayaaaaa" ... shout Shreya

..

 **Sorry for the boring one ... So what`s going to happen in Dareya`s life will Daya realize his mistake ? Will Shreya forgive him ?**

* * *

 **Next Will be updated soon**

 **Till then**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Morning in Shreya`s house they were doing breakfast but Shreya was sitting there lostly Kaveri jerked her**

"Shreya kia ker rahi hai nashta ker "... said Kavera

"Mujhe bhook nahe hai maa " ... said Shreya

 **Divya and Vineet was coming to the table but stopped when Divya`s phone rings she answered the call and gets shocked phone falls from her hand she was about to fall but Vineet holds her Shreya Niten and Kaveri runs to her Kaveri made Divya drinks water**

"Divya kia hua beta sab thek hai na " ... said Niten

"Haan or kiska phone tha " ... said Vineet

"Papa ka tha vo daya bhai " ... said Divya cryingly

"Daya kia hua unhe divya bolo kia hua unhe " ... said Shreya worriedly

"Shreya daya bhai ka accident hogaya vo hospital mai " ... said Divya sobbingly

"Kia nahe esa nahe hosakta ... papa mujhe hospital jana hai mujhe daya ke pass jana hai " ... said Shreya

"Par shreya kal jo (cut by Niten)

"Papa filhal yeh waqt in baton ka nahe hai daya ko meri zarurat hai please mujhe le ker chalye hospital " ... shout Shreya

"Acha shreya relax chalo hum sab chalte hain " ... said Vineet

 **They all reached to hospital**

"Daya kahan hain or accident kese hua " ... said Shreya

"ICU mai hai accident raat mai hua hai " ... said Abhijeet

"Raat mai or ap sab ne hume batana zaruri nahe samjha " ... said Shreya

"Humne mana kia tha " ... said Dadi

"Magar ku dadi " ...asked Divya

"Is shreya ki waja se hi daya aj is haal mai hai or tum shreya tum tou chor ker chali gayen thi kal ab ku ayi ho " ... said Dadi

"Dadi maa kal jo bhi hua vo sab alag baat hai or bhalay se hi humara rishta benaam ku na ho lekin rishta abhi bhi barqarar hai daya mere pati hain or mai unki patni " ... said Shreya angrilly

"Doctors kia kehte hain " ... said Niten

"Daya serious hai niten kal raat se hosh nahe aya doctors keh rhy hain ke daya ki condition dekh ker esa lagra hai ke vo jeena hi nahe chahta " ... said Prakash

"Nahe esa nahe hai papa daya esa ker hi nahe ker sakte mujhe un se milna hai " ... said Shreya

 **Just then nurse comes there**

"Ap sab mai se shreya kon hai " ... said Nurse

"Mai hu shreya ku " ...asked Shreya

"Mam kal raat operation k waqt patient apka name le rahy the ap unky pass bhetye tou shayad unka dimagh response kerna shuru kerde " ... said Nurse

 **Tears comes Shreya`s eyes she goes with nurse**

 **She comes to ICU and saw Daya laying there with many machines attached to him and also a drip .. his head and hand was covered with big bandages Shreya felt a pinch in her heart watching Daya like this she sits behind him and holds his hand softly he opens his eyes lightly**

"Ku nahe roka kal mujhe ik bar tou roka hota naraz thi na manaya hota man jati hu na apse " ...asked Shreya

 **Tears comes to Daya and Shreya`s eyes**

"Chalo ab jaldi se utho or mujhe manao naam lo mera daya mujhe mera naam apky mun se bhot acha lagta hai naam lo mera manao mujhe sun rahy ho na ap uthoooo " ... said Shreya

 **She started to sob just then Daya started to breath heavily**

"Daya daya kia hua ... doctor doctor jaldi aye yeh kia hora hai daya ko " ... shout Shreya

 **Doctor comes there**

"Ap bahar jaye hum check kerte hain " ... said Doc

"Nahe mai yahin hu mai nahe jaoungi daya ko chor ker " ... said Shreya

"Please ap samjhye jaye bahar " ... said Doc

 **Shreya saw Daya with teary eyes and goes outside everybody saw her**

"Shreya daya kesa hai " ...asked Abhijeet

"Han shreya bolo na bhai kesy hain " ... said Divya

"Shreya kuch tou bolo " ... said Tarika

 **Shreya hugs Tarika and started to cry loudly**

"Bhabhi daya thek nahe hai vo thek nahe hain " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya humare daya ko kuch nahe hoga " ... said Tarika while patting her head

 **Shreya sat on the chair remembering how Daya used to take care of her everytime**

 **Flash back**

 **Dareya was sitting on the couch Daya was watching tv and Shreya was cutting vegatables ... then accidently Shreya cuts her finger**

"Ahhh " ... shout Shreya

Daya saw it and holds her hand

"Kia kerti ho tum jab kam kerna nahe ata tou ku kerti ho " ... said Daya

"Daya mujhe kam kerna ata hai or yeh bhot choti chot hai esa hojata hai " ... said Shreya

"Choti chot ik tou tumhara yehi masla hai agar abhi mujhe yeh chot lagi hoti na tou pura ghar sar pe utha leti tum " ... said Daya

"Ab ap lecture de rahy ho " ... said Shreya

 **Daya bandages her wound and made her sit**

"Tum yahan bheto or sabziyaan mai katunga " ... said Daya

"Ap katogay ap " ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab ap katogay ap han mai hi katunga " ... said Daya

"Kato kato dekhti hu mai bhi " ... said Shreya

 **Daya tries to cut vegatables but was unable to while Shreya started to laugh**

"Yeh knife hi kharab hai " ... said Daya angrilly

"Knife kharab nahe hai apne ulti side pakri v hai " ... said Shreya laughing

 **Flash back over**

 **Shreya was in her thoughts when someone jerked her she saw Tarika there and wipes her tears**

"Kahan khoi v ho kab se bula rahi hu chalo daya ko hosh agaya hai " ... said Tarika

"Kia sach mai bhabhi daya ko hosh agaya hai " ... said Shreya

"Han chalo sab ander gayen hain " ... said Tarika

 **Tarika and Shreya comes to Daya`s ward Daya saw Shreya there and tries to sit**

"Sh... shreya " ... said Daya weakly

Shreya runs to him and hold his hand

"Mai yahin hu daya " ... said Shreya

"Mujhse bheta ku nahe jaraha " ...asked Daya

"Kia matlab daya " ...asked Abhijeet

"Pata nahe abhijeet esa lagra hai ke meri tangien response nahe ker rahi " ... said Daya

 **All gets shocked**

"Kia matlab hai apka response nahe ker rahi " ... said Shreya

"Mai doctor ko bula ke lata hu " ... said Vineet

 **Doctor comes there and checks Daya**

"Accident ki waja se jo chotien ayi hain tangon pe uski waja se i am sorry to say daya ab apny paoun pe chal nahe payegen " ... said Doctor

 **All gets shocked tears comes to Shreya`s eyes**

"Nahe esa nahe hosakta ap ap ik bar check kejye koe ghalti hui hai apse " ... said Shreya

"Han please doctor ik bar phir check kerjye " ... said Abhijeet

"Mai ap sab ke jazbaat samjh sakta hu magar yehi sach hai lekin han yeh permanant nahe hai agar bhagwan ne chaha tou daya ko apne paoun dubara wapis mil sakte hain lekin ktna time lagega yeh nahe kaha ja sakta " ... said Doctor

 **Doctor left from there**

"Yeh sab nahe hona chaye tha " ... said Dadi

"Yehi hona chaye tha dadi " ... said Daya

"Daya kia bolrey ho tum " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi yeh mere gunaho ki saza hai " ... said Daya

"Nahe esa kuch nahe hai sab thek hojaega ap phir se chalny lago ge ' ... said Shreya

"Ap sab bahar jaye hume kuch test kerny hain " ... said Nurse

 **They all comes outside**

"Yahan hospital mai kisi ik ko rukna parega na " ... said Tarika

"Ap sab ghar jaye mai rukungi daya ke sath " ... said Shreya

"Shreya beta magar " ...said Kaveri

"Maa apne hi mujhe kaha tha shadi se phly ke jo bhi hojaye apny pati ka kisi bhi haal mai sath nahe chorna mai bhi tou wohi ker rahi hu na daya ko meri zarurat hai maa " ... said Shreya

"Thek hai divya chalo beta " ... said Kaveri

"Nahe maa mai bhi bhai ke pass rukungi " ... said Divya

"Divya tumhara yahan rehna thek nahe hai " ... said Tarika

"Or mai hu na daya ke sath divya mai unka khayal rakhungi tum jao " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya and Divya hugs each other all left from there except Abhijeet and Tarika**

"Shreya tum ander jao daya ke pass " ... said Abhijeet

 **Shreya goes inside and saw Daya sitting there lostly she wipes her tears and sits besides him**

"Kia soch rhy ho daya " ... said Shreya

"Kuch nahe bus mere gunaho ki saza ne mujhe apahij kerdia " ... said Daya

"Nahe daya esa kuch hai ghaltiyaan har kisi se hoti hain " ... said Shreya

"Ghalti nahe gunnah hua hai mujhse mai ik lalchi ladki k liye apni patni ko takleef deta raha " ... said Daya

"Matlab " ... said Shreya

 **Daya tells her Natasha`s reality she gets shocked and holds Shreya`s hand**

"Koe bat nahe daya jo hua hum use badal nahe sakte magar bhula zarur sakte ab bus apko jaldi se thek hona hai " ... said Shreya

"Nahe shreya mai ab kabhi thek nahe hunga humesa ese hi rahunga " ...said Daya

"Ap bilkul thek hojao ge or apko hona parega chalo filhal thori der sojao mai yahn hu apky pass" ... said Shreya

 **Daya looks at Shreya with teary eyes she wipes his tears**

Allah mujhe dard ke kaabil bana diya

Toofan ko hi kashti ka saahil bana diya

Bechainiyan samet ke saare jahaan ki

Jab kuch na ban saka to mera dil bana diya

 **She made Daya sleep and holds his hand**

* * *

 **Hope you`ll like it ... Next will be updated soon ...**

 **Till then**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **CIDians**


	7. Chapter 7

**After two days Daya got discharged and moved to house ... Shreya insist Niten to let her stay with Daya ...**

 **Daya was in his room lostly ... Shreya comes to him and sits besides him**

"Kia hua daya " ...asked Shreya

"Ku ruki tum apnay ghar ku nahe gayin " ... said Daya

"Yeh bhi mera ghar hai daya or meri jab tak marzi hogi mai yahan rahungi " ... said Shreya

"Tum ku mujhse hamdardi dekha rahi ho mai ab kabhi thek nahe hunga " ... said Daya

"Hamdardi ka tou pata nahe lekin haan mujhe yeh tou pura yakeen hai k ap thek hojao ge or aapko thek honay se duniya ki koe taqat nahe rok skti " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya took a sigh and started to cut fruits for him**

"Shreya " ... said Daya

"Han kia hua kuch chaye " ... said Shreya

"Nahe vo thori der bahar le jao yahan kamray mai ghutan hori hai " ... said Daya

"Acha ik mint ruko "... said Shreya

 **Shreya goes and brings his wheel chair ... Shreya made him stand Daya put his arm across her neck they both look at each other as they could feel each other`s breathe ... Shreya slowly made him sit on the wheel chair and bring him out in the garden**

"Thoda better feel hora hai " ... said Shreya

"Han kafi " ... said Daya

 **Shreya looks at him and sits near him**

"Ese kab tak bhujay bhujay rahogay ap " ... said Shreya

"Or kia kerun maine jo kia uski saza payi hai " ... said Daya

"Daya jo hua ussay bhul jao matlab guzra hua time ab thek nahe hoksta lekin anay wala time better hoskta hai " ... said Shreya

"Kab tak tium mujhe ese dilasey deti rahogi " ... said Daya

"Jab tak ap thek nahe hojatay ... ap ko pata hai ap ko esa bhujay bhujay dekh ker ghar walo ko mujhe ko kitni takleef hoti hai " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe tou shuru se takleef deta aya hoon maafi mangnay ke qabil b nahe raha " ... said Daya

"Daya ap (cut by some one )

 **Dareya looks behind and saw Avni and Neil there .. they smile and comes to them**

"Humne ap logo ko disturb tou nahe kia na " ... said Avni

"Are nahe avni balkay tum bhot acha kia tum log agaye " ... said Shreya

"Ab kese ho daya " ...asked Neil

"Pehle se kafi bhetar " ... said Daya

"Ap sab bheto mai chai buna ke lati hoon " ... said Shreya

"Chalo mai bhi chalti hu " ... said Avni

 **Avni and Shreya goes inside ... Neil comes to Daya**

"Kia hua daya sab thek hai " ..asked Neil

"Mujhe kuch samjh nahe araha neil " ... said Daya

"Kis barey mai " ... said Neil

"Shreya ke baray mai neil mai chahta hu ke shreya wapis apny ghar chali jaye " ... said Daya

"Kiaa daya tum pagal ho kia ... tumhe is waqt shreya ki sab se zyada zarurat hai " ... said Neil

"Neil maine shreya ko bhot dukh dye hain or vo bhot achi hai mai use or dukh nahe dena chahta magar us ke door janay ka soch ker hi darr jata hu " ... said Daya

"Iska matlab jantay ho tum " ... said Neil

"Kiaa" ... said Daya

"Iska matlab yeh mere bhai ke tum shreya se pyaar kernay lagy ho " ... said Neil

"Pyaar magar kia vo mere pyaar ko accept keregi " ... said Daya

"Zahir hai ku nahe keregi vo bhi tou tumse pyaar kerti hai na " ... said Neil

"Magar neil maine uske sath bhot bura kia hai vo mujhe maaf nahe keregi " ... said Daya

"Daya agar vo tumse pyaar na kerti tou wapis tumhare sath na ati ' ... said Neil

"Mujhe kuch samjh nahe araha " ... said Daya

"Thora time do sab samjh ajaega " ... said Neil

 **While in Kitchen Avni and Shreya was talking**

"Shreya kam z kam tum tou hosla kero agar tum hi himat har jaogi tou daya jeju ka khayal kon rakhega ' ... said Avni

"Avni mujhse nahe dekhi jati daya ki yeh halat " ... said Shreya sobbing

"Mai samjh sakti hu lekin is time jeju or sab se zyada tumhari zarurat hai tumhary hoslay ki zarurat hai shreya " ... said Avni

"Mai daya se bhot pyaar kerti hu avni unke lye puri duniya se lar sakti hu " ... said Shreya

"Jahan tak itna sabar kia hai thora sa or sabar kerlo shreya dekhna sab thek hojaega " ... said Avni

"I hope so " ... said Shreya

 **They both hug each other**

 **Later that night Shreya comes to room**

"Daya mai apke pairon pe malish kerdeti hai pata hai abhi dadi maa ki call ayi thi unho ne kaha ke neem garam tail ki malish kerungi na tou ap jaldi thek hojaenge" ... said Shreya

"Shreya tum (cut by Shreya)

"Maine apse pucha nahe bata rahi hu apko " ... said Shreya

"Acha thek hai baba " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smile and started to massage his feets while Daya was just staring her**

 **After two Days ... Shreya was trying to made Daya stand he was about to fall but she holds him tightly ...**

"Shreya nahe hoga yaar " ... said Daya

"Ap kosish nahe kerogay tou kese hoga " ...asked Shreya

 **Shreya holds him tightly and made him walk lightly**

Chaahe dukh ho, chaahe sukh ho

Dil ne tujhko hi pukaara

Tune humko hai banaaya

Tune humko hai sanwaara

Jahaan ko to rab ka hai, humein tera hai sahaara

 **Shreya made him sit and press his feets lightly**

Bas tera saath ho, chaahe jo baat ho

Bas tera saath ho, chaahe jo baat ho

Tere kehne se kar jaayenge

Hum mar jaayenge ho o..

Hum mar jaayenge

 **After two days doctor visit to check Daya ... Daya holds Shreya`s tightly Shreya looks at him and holds his hand back**

"Very good mr daya ap ki health bhot jaldi improve hori hai agar bhagwan ne chaha tou ap bhot jald thek hojaenge " ... said Doctor

 **Shreya smiles cheerfully doctor left from there after giving medicines to Daya**

"Suna apny bhot jaldi thek hojao ge mujhe tou phle din se pata tha mai na abhi sab ko phone ker ke batati hu " ... said Shreya

 **She lefts from there**

"Kiaa kahoon shreya mai kabhi thek hi nahe hona chahta ku ke mujhe pata hai ke jis din mai apny paoun pe dubara thek hua us din tum mujhse door chali jaogi " ... thought Daya

 **Shreya comes to mandir and light diya for Daya**

"Daya mujhe malum hai ap is waqt kia soch rahy hogay magar mere liye ap se barh ker kuch nahe hai ap thek hojao mere lye wohe kafi hai " ... thougt Shreya

 **Next Day Shreya was with Avni**

"Are you sure avni yeh plan kam kerega matlab ke agar kuch ulta seedha hogaya tou " ... said Shreya

"Esa kuch nahe hoga shreya maine ese bhot cases dekhenge jisme paralyzed insan ko shock de ker usay wapis se uske pairon pe khara kerdya jata hai bus tumhe thora sa risk lena parega" .. said Avni

"Magar mujhe darr lagra hai avni mujhe meri jan ki koe fiqar nahe hai mujhe bus daya ko thek kerna hai " ... said Shreya

"Kuch nahe hoga tum ik kam kero kal tum logo ko shadi mai jana hai tou shadi mai jany se phle hum apna yeh plan excute ker te hain tum apny ghar walo ki bhi batadena baki sab kuch mai or neil dekhlenge " ... said Avni

 **Shreya nodded in yes they both smile at each other ..**

* * *

 **Hope you`ll like it ... Next will be updated soon**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


	8. Chapter 8

**After one days ... Dareya gets ready for wedding function ... Shreya messaged Avni to gets ready ... Daya saw Shreya who is wearing red lehnga with matching ear rings and bindi ...**

"Shreya are you sure k mujhe aj k function mai jana chaye " ... said Daya

 **Shreya took a sigh and bend down to him**

"Daya ap duniya walo se ku bhag rahy ho jo hua us mai apki koe ghalti nahe hai " ... said Shreya

"Magar shreya jab bhi bahar jata hu tou sab mujhe is wheel chair pe dekhe ajeeb se expression dete hai " ... said Daya

"Tou dene do na ... mai hu na apke sath apka pura pariwaar hai apke sath ap ko kisi se darny ki zarurat nahe hai " ... said Shreya

 **Daya smile sadly after some time All family members comes there Tarika and Shreya goes to kitchen**

"Shreya are you sure k yeh plan kam kerega isme tumhe bhi kuch hoskta hai " ... said Tarika

"I am 100 percent sure bhabhi or mujhe meri koe fiqar nahe hai mai bus daya ko phir se phle jesa dekhna chahti hu " ... said Shreya

"Tum kis mitti ki buni ho shreya daya ne tumhare sath kitna ghalat kia or tum ho ke " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi jo hua so hogaya or mai daya se bhot pyar kerti hu or ab tou daya ko bhi apni ghalti ka ehsas hai tou mai kon hoti hun usne naraz hony wali mere dil mai koe shikway gilay nahe hain " ... said Shreya

 **Tarika smile and patted Shreya`s cheek they both smile**

 **After some time they all comes to hall ... Shreya goes near a pillar and messaged Avni ...**

 **Abhijeet brings Daya to hall and saw Shreya there ... They all got them self in talks ...**

 **Daya saw Shreya standing then he saw a pillar coming to her he gets shocked and shout her name but she didn`t respond she closed her eyes tightly ...**

 **After two minutes Shreya felt some movement she open her eyes and saw Daya holding her she saw down Daya standing on his feets she smile in tears ...**

"Tum pagal ho ya andhi ho ya bheri ho kab se awazien deraha tha suna ku nahe ankh or kaan band ker ke khari hoti ho kia ... agar tumhe kuch hojata tou tou mai kia kerta " ... shout Daya

 **Shreya looks at him and laugh light with tears in her eyes he gets confused**

"Shreya tumhari tabyat thek hai na mai tumhe dant raha hu or tum hans rhi hu " ... said Daya

"Nechy dekho " ... said Shreya

"What " ... said Daya

"Dekho tou sahi " ... said Shreya

 **Daya looks down at see himself standing on his feets he gets shocked and looked at Shreya she comes forward and cups his face**

"Maine kaha tha ap thek hojao ge dekho mera yaqeen rang le aya " ... said Shreya

 **Tears form in Daya`s eyes he looks at Shreya who was also crying she smile with tears**

Teri muskuraahatein hain taakat meri

Mujhko inhee se ummid milee

 **They both hug each other tightly and smile in tears**

Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan

In mein hi hai sadaa hifaazat meri

Zindagaani badi khoobsoorat hui

Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin

 **They both smile and** **separate** **just then all family members comes there and hugs Daya .. Dareya looks at each other**

Jo tu mera Humdard hai

Jo tu mera Humdard hai

Suhaana har dard hai

Jo tu mera Humdard hai

"Shreya tum thek hona " ...asked Tarika

"Han han bhabhi mai bilkul thek hu " ... said Shreya while wipping her tears

"Daya tu tu thek hai na " ... said Abhijeet

"Haan abhijeet " ... said Daya

"Shreya tumhara bhot bhot shukaria beta " ... said Prakash

"Papa jee kesi batien ker rahy hain ap yeh mera farz tha " ... said Shreya

"Chalo chalte hain " .. said Abhijeet

 **They all left for wedding function but Daya seemed to be tensed all the way Shreya gets it but didn`t say any thing ... at the venue they meet Vineet and Divya there Divya gets emotional watching Daya normal again and hugs him**

 **After some time ... Daya hears Shreya and Vineet talking**

"Shreya ab tou daya bhi thek hogaya ab tujhe wapis chalna hoga " ... said Vineet

"Mera maqsad sirf daya ko thek kerna tha bhai ... vo thek hogaye ab vo apni zindagi apny hisab se jee sakte hain mai or deewar nahe banugi ab unki rah mai " ... said Shreya sadly

"Shreya hum bhi yehi chahte hain ke tu wapis aja " ... said Vineet

"Mai wapis aungi bhai " ... said Shreya

 **Daya gets shocked tears fall from his eyes he returns to hall remembering Shreya`s word**

"Yeh tumne kia kerdia shreya ... islye mai thek nahe hona chahta tha mujhe malum tha jis din mai thek hua us din tum mujhse door chali jaogi ... mere gunaho ki itni bari saza bhi mat do mujhe " ... thought Daya

 **He wipes his tears and comes to family ... Shreya and Vineet also comes there Dareya saw each other with teary eyes ... the wedding functions start Dareya remembers their wedding ... Daya was secretly wishing that these moments remain forever ...**

Kaisi teri khudgarzi

Na dhoop chune na chhaaon

Kaisi teri khudgarzi

Kisi thor tike na paaon

 **After some times wedding gets over all started to left from there .. Shreya was about to left but Daya holds her ... she tries to control her tears but failed ... she looks at him ... His expression were telling her to stay**

Re Kabira maan jaa

Re Faqeera maan jaa

Aaja tujhko pukaare teri parchhaaiyan

Re Kabira maan ja

Re Faqeera maan ja

Kaisa tu hai nirmohi kaisa harjaaiya

 **Shreya started to sobbed and hugs him tightly he also hugs her back ...**

Mast Maula, mast Kalander

Tu hawa ka ek bavandar

Bujh ke yun andar hi andar

Kyun reh gaya.

"I can`t stay daya i am sorry " ... cried Shreya

 **She jerked him lightly and started to go from there ...Daya sits there cryingly ...**

Re Kabira maan jaa

Re Faqeera yun na ja

Aaja tujhko pukaare teri parchhaaiyan

 **Shreya stopped for a moment and looks behind at him She moved out with a heavy heart**

Re Kabira maan ja

Re Faqeera yun na ja

Kaisa tu hai nirmohi kaisa harjaaiya

 **Shreya was in her way she was sobbing badly while Daya was also sobbing in same position**

Re Kabira, Re Kabira

Re Fakeera, Re Fakeera 

* * *

**..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **So hows it ? What you think will Shreya forgives Daya and comes back to him ? or they get** **separate?**

 **TAKE CARE**

 **yours,**

 **CIDians**


	9. Chapter 9

**After two years many things has changed Dadi was not the same as arrogant as before .. Daya was also not the same he got himself busy in his work as much as he can after Shreya left him but secretly he was searching for Shreya ... Vineet and Divya was blessed with a baby girl and Abhijeet Tarika have two kids now one Annsh and a daughter Ananya who was 6 months old ...**

 **Divya was in her room feeding her 1 year old daughter ...**

"Very good mahi tou bhot achi bachi hai chalo yeh last bite b khtam kero shabash ab ap doll se khelo mahi mama kam kerti hain ok " ... said Divya

 **Mahi just smiled and started to play with her doll**

 **Divya started to work on her laptop when she accidently open the family folder she saw Shreya`s and pics .. Tears comes into her eyes. ...**

"Bhabhi please wapis ajao .. hum sab apke bagher adhuray hain ... or bhai vo tou kahin kho gayen hain shreya bhabhi ik ap hi ho jo hume phir se phle jesa ker skti ho " ... thought Divya

 **Her thoughts broke by Vineet`s voice**

"Divya kab se chilla raha hun kahan gaib ho " ... shout Vineet

"Hann ... han sorry vo mai " ... said Divya

"Thek hona tum " ... said Vineet

"Han kuch kam tha " ... said Divya

"Han vo aj mere office mai ik choti si party hai tou tum or mahi 8 baje tak ready hojana " ... said Vineet

"Thek hai " ... said Divya

 **Vineet smile and kiss on Divya`s forehead and left from there She smile sadly**

 **Meanwhile Daya was sitting in his cabin doing some busy work ... Just then a girl with curly hair enters his cabin**

"Daya sir tarika bhabhi n khana bhejwaya hai aye khalay " ... said Girl

"Nh aditi mujhe bhuk nh hai " ... said Daya

"Daya sir bhabhi ne kaha hai k ap ne subha b nashta nh kia ap please thora (cut as Daya`s phone ring)

 **Listening the phone call Daya left from there**

"Nh khana nh khao meri bala se bharh mai jao daya tumne jo mera bhen ke sath kia na uski saza tou mai tumhe de ker rahungi " .. thought Aditi

 **In london**

 **A girl was roaming across the streets smilingly when she saw a happy couple there ... She smile sadly and wipes her tears**

"I miss you" ... said Girl

"I miss you too " ... said a boy

"Manav tum yahan " ...asked Girl

"Tujhe ktni baar mana kia hai na bina jacket ghar se mat nikla ker SHREYA" ... said Manav

"Mai bachi nh hun manav " ... said Shreya

"Han han i know but teri tabyat kharab hai or yeh bata ke kia socha " ... said Manav

"Roz roz yehi sawal puchne se mera jawab tabdeel nh hoga " ... said Shreya

"Shreya tu ku apni jan ke sath khel rahi hai " ... said Manav

"Mai filhal is bare mai behas nh kerna chahti... mjhe mall jana hai chalo gy tum " ... said Shreya

"Thek hai chal " ... said Manav

"Bus kuch din or shreya phir tujhe teri sari khushyan louta dunga i promise " ... thought Manav while messaging some one

 **Later that night Daya was sitting in his room and remembering old times with Shreya**

Yeh dil tanha kyun rahe

Kyun hum tukdon mein jiyein

Kyun rooh meri yeh sahe

Main adhoora jee raha hun

Hardam yeh keh raha hun

Mujhe teri zarurat hai..

Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

 **He hugs Shreya`s photo how Shreya help him in his difficult times**

Andheron se tha mera rishta bada

Toone hi ujaalon se waakif kiya

Ab lauta main hoon

In andheron mein phir

To paya khud ko beghana yahan

Tanhaayi bhi mujhse khafa ho gayi

Banjron ne bhi thukra diya

Main adhoora jee raha hun

Khud par hi ek saza hoon

Mujhe teri zarurat hai

Mujhe teri zaroorat hai

"Shreya mujhe mere gunaho ki itni bari saza b mat do ... please wapis ajao " ... said Daya

 **Just then his phone rings and he answers it wipping his tears**

"Hello jee app kon ... han mai daya bolra hun ... what .. are you serious ... thankyou so muchhh han mai zarur ata hai ok ... thankyou again"

 **He immediately picks his laptop and do some thing after some time Tarika comes to his room and saw him packing**

"Daya tum kahin jarahy ho " ...asked Tarika

"Han bhabhi meri kal london k lye flight hai" ... said Daya

"Kia magar achanak " ... said Tarika

"Han vo vo ik important project hai office ka islye ... ap ko kuch kam tha " ... said Daya

"Han ajao khana khalo mai tumhari packing kerdeti hun " ... said Tarika

"Thek hai bhabhi " ... said Daya happily

 **He left from there ... Tarika smells something fishy and done the packing she picks Shreya`s photo and put it inside the suitcase and packs it ...**

 **Next morning Daya left for airport ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Yours,**

 **CIDians**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shreya was working in her room just then she felt pain in her kidney ..She immediatelly takes out her medicine from her bag and eats her medicine ... She turned off her laptop and lay on bed for some rest placing hand on her kidney area ...**

"Ajeeb sa ku lagra hai esa lagra hai jese kuch hony wala hai " ... said Shreya

 **Just then her phone ring and she picks it up**

"Han manav bolo " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mujhe agle ik ghante mai coffee shop mai mil " ... said Manav

"Thek hai ati hun " ... said Shreya

 **Shreya gets up and gets ready after some time she left from her appartment**

 **In Mumbai**

 **Tarika was doing work in kitchen when Aditi comes there**

"Are mahi tum " ... said Tarika

"Han bhabhi vo daya sir aj office nh aye na tou " ... said Aditi

"Mahi daya tou london chala gya hai " ... said Tarika

"Kia london magar ku ... mera matlab office work pending mai chor ker " ... said Aditi

"Yeh tou mujhe nh pata bus uska achanak koe plan bungya " ... said Tarika

"Thek hai mai chalti hun " ... said Aditi

 **She left from there**

"Ek din mai esa kia kam agaya ke daya london chala gya " ... thought Aditi

 **In london**

 **Shreya was talking with some girl on the street when she saw some one and gets shocked she made excuse and reached the place but there was no one**

"Nh yeh mera weham hoga vo yahan nh nh " ... thought Shreya

 **Some one tapped on Shreya`s shoulder she gets scared and turned**

"Manav " ... said Shreya

"Kia hogaya din daharay dar gae madam " ... said Manav

"Nh kch nh tum ku aye mai arahi thi na " ... said Shreya

"Kafi dair se intezar ker rha tha chal ab " ... said Manav

"Chalo"... said Shreya

 **They started to walk but suddenly a lady colide to Shreya ... Shreya bend down and help her to carry her things ... When she stands and turned she gets shocked to saw ...**

"DAYA" ... said Shreya

 **She slowly touch Daya`s cheek and get shocked to see Daya infront of her .. Tears comes into her eyes**

Jaanewafa hoke bekaraar

Jaanewafa hoke bekaraar

Barson kiya maine intezaar

"Shreya i missed you " ... said Daya

Par kabhi tune nahin

Ye sab kaha jo ab kaha

 **Daya comes forward and hugs Shreya tightly but Shreya was still in shock ... She slowly hugs him back and cries**

Dil bebasi mein chupke se rota hai

Kya karoon hay kuchh kuchh hota hai

Kya karoon hay kuchh kuchh hota hai

"Daya " ... said Shreya

"Kia hua expect nh ker rhi thi na ke mai tumhe dhund lunga " ... said Daya

"Ap yahan kese " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe kia laga tum kisi ko nh batao gi tou mujhe pata nh chalega " ... said Daya

 **Daya kissed her forehead ... She smile in tears and hugs him tightly he hugs her back**

"I love you daya " ... said Shreya

"I love you too please ab mujhe chor ker mat jana " ... said Daya

 **Just then someone claps there they seperate and saw Manav there ...**

"Welcome daya " ... said Manav

"Manav tum daya ko jante ho " ... said Shreya

"Han ise phle tu hazaro sawal kere ghar chalte hain tere wahn sab kuch bataouga " ... said Manav

"Chalen " ...asked Shreya

"Zarur " ... said Daya

 **They reached to Shreya`s house ... Shreya brings them hot chocolate**

"Ab mujhe batao manav kesy janty ho tum inhe " ... said Shreya

"Yaar dekh shreya mjhse teri halat nh dekhi jarahi thi islye maine tere mobile se daya ka number nikala or ab yeh sahab yahan hain " ... said Manav

"Or mujhe jese hi pata chala ke tum yahan ho shreya mujhse raha nh gya or bagher kisi ko bataye agaya " ... said Daya

"Manav yar than(cut by thankyou)

"Bus bus ziada nh madam mai apka thankyou sirf ik condition mai accept kerunga " ... said Manav

"Kesi condition bhai " ...asked Daya

"Condition yh hai ke ab shreya ko apna ilaaj kerana hoga " ... said Manav

"Kia matlab ilaaj kia hua shreya ko ... shreya " ... said Daya shockingly

"Yarr daya yeh ladki bhot ziddi hai shreya ko kidney infection hai agar operation kerwa ke infection remove nh kerwaya tou puri body mai infection phel jaega " ... said Manav

"Whaaat shreya yeh sab kia hai " ... said Daya

"Daya mai vo " ... said Shreya

"Bus ik shabd nh manav hum sab kab operation kera sakte hainn " ... said Daya

"Mera ik dost hai mumbai ke hospital mai vo in chezo mai expert hai hum wahn se shreya ka operation keraskte hain " ... said Manav

"Thek hai tou hum kal hi niklenge .. manav kia tum tickets book kera sakte ho " ...asked Daya

"Han ku nh chalta hun raat mai tumhe details send kerduga take care shreya " ... said Manav

 **Later that evening Shreya comes to Daya**

"Naraz ho ' ... said Shreya

"Bat mat kero mjhse tum " ... said Daya

"Daya i am sorry " ... said Shreya

"Shreya yar tum ku kerti ho esa you know what mai tumhe khonay ka soch b nh sakta or ik tum ho tumhe pata hai ke mai in 2 saal kesey raha hun tumhare bagher " ... said Daya

"I am so sorry daya magar us waqt halat kuch esey the ke mai ruk hi nh payi " ... said Shreya

"Magar mujhe pura yaqeen tha ke tumhe mai mana lunga or ghar mai b tumhe sab bhot yaad kerte hain " ... said Daya

"Ghar mai kesy hain sab ghar mai " ... said Shreya

"Sab tumhe bhot yad kerte hain malum hai divya vineet or abhijeet or bhabhi ko betiyan hui hain dono bhot choti choti si hain cute si " .. said Daya

"Kia sach mai ... maine sab kuch miss kerdia na " ... said Shreya sadly

 **Daya hugs her from back**

"Wese shreya mai kuch sochra tha " ... said Daya

"Vo kia ' ...asked Shreya

"Ab door nh raha jata " ... said Daya

 **Shreya`s gets what he meant and blushed slightly**

"Tou kisny bola door rehny ko " ... said Shreya slowly

 **Daya smile and carry Shreya to bed and turned of the light ...**

 **Later that night Shreya and Daya was packing for their flight ... But suddenly Shreya felt something and runs to take medcines Daya gets shocked and help her to take her medicine**

"Shreya thek hona " ... said Daya

"Han bus pain hora tha ap fiqar mat kero yeh normal hai " ... said Shreya

"Tumhare lye normal hoga mere lye nh bheto yahn mai kerta hun packing " ... said Daya

"Nh daya mai (cut by Daya)

"Han mujhe malum hai ke tum bhot mahan ho ab chup bilkul " ... said Daya

 **Shreya smile**

"Apki yeh dant sunne ko kitna taras gyi thi " ... said Shreya

 **Daya comes forwards and kissed her forehead ... and made her lay on bed**

"Ab tum aram kero mai packing kerta hun " ... said Daya

 **Daya done the packing and comes to bed he saw Shreya sleeping peacefully he kissed on her cheek and lay beside her**

"I promise shreya tumhe vo sari khushiyan dunga jo tum deserve kerti ho " ... thought Daya

 **After some times he also sleeps there ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

* * *

 **Yours,**  
 **CIDians**


	11. Chapter 11

**After one Day Daya and Shreya comes back to their home along with Manav all gets shocked to saw Shreya specailly Dadi**

"Shreya " ... said Vineet

"Mujhe yaqen tha shreya tum zarur wapis aogi " ... said Tarika

 **Shreya hugs all and goes to Dadi**

"Kia hua khushi nh hui mujhe dekh ker " ...asked Shreya

"Kia matlab " ... said Prakash

"Puchye dadi se " ... said Shreya

"Shreya saaf saaf bol " ... said Vineet

"Bhai london jane se pehle maine faisla kia tha ke mai wapis daya ke pass chali jaoun gi jo juch hua us time mere lye mushkhil tha faisla magar maine socha tha ke daya ke pass jaogi humesha k lye " ... said Shreya

"Tou bhabhi ap london ku chali gaen " ... said Divya

"Ku ke dadi ne shreya ko kaha tha " ... said Daya

"Kia matlab " ...asked Prakash

"Papa je mai dadi se mili thi london jany se phle or dadi ne mujhe " ... said Shreya

"Shreya bol bhi " ... said Vineet

"Dadi ne mujhe divorce papers dye the jisme daya ke signature the " ... said Shreya

"Kia magar daya ne kabhi esa faisla nh kia tha " ... said Tarika

"Exactly bhabhi ... islye shreya mujhse missunderstood hoker chali gyi thi " ... said Daya

"Or jab parso daya mujhe mile tou humare darmiyan sari batien hui " ... said Shreya

 **Flash Back**

 **Shreya was very happy about Daya`s presence suddenly she remembers and goes to Daya**

"Ku aye ho ap yahan " ... said Shreya

"Kia matlab ku aye ho tumhe leny aya hun " ... said Daya

"Mujhe lene sab kuch khatam kerdene k bad ap mujhe lene aye ho daya " ... said Shreya

"Ik minute kia kaha tumne sab kuch khatam kerdene k bad or kia khatam kia maine " ... said Daya

"Humara rishta or kia 2 saal pehle ap usse khatam kerchuke ho na tou ab phir se yeh dikhawa ku " ... said Shreya

"Tum pagal hogae ho kia shreya maine esa kuch nh kia or agar kerta tou yahan nh ata ik tou tum kisi ko bagher bataye yahan agaen yahan tak ke vineet tak ko nh pata " ... said Daya

"Acha apne kuch nh kia " ...asked Shreya

"Obviously maine esa kuch nh kia " ... said Daya

"Tou phir yeh kia hai " ... said Shreya

 **Daya read the papers which Shreya had given he gets shocked**

"Shreya yeh ... mera yaqen jano maine esa kuch nh kia or yeh mere signature nh hain " ... said Daya

"Daya please ab or jhoot mat bolo " ... said Shreya

 **Daya cups Shreya`s face**

"Tum khud socho shreya agar maine yeh talak ke khagzaat tumhe bhejwaye hote tou manav ke ik call par tumhare samne aker khara nh hojata do saal tak tumhe pagalo ki taraha talash nh kerta mai " .. said Daya

"Tou yeh papers " ... said Shreya

"Yehi tou mai puchra hun ke tumhare pass yeh papers ksny dye " ... said Daya

"London any se phle mujhe yeh papers dadi ne " ... said Shreya

 **Dareya looks at each other and gets shocked**

"Dadi " ... said Dareya

 **Flash back end**

 **All gets shocked and looks at Dadi who was sitting their with head down**

"Maa apa esa ku kerti hain har bar apne daya ki zindagi ke sath khela hai " ... said Prakash angrilly

"Hum ghalat the prakash hume lagta tha ke shreya daya ke lye thek nh hai lekin in do salo mai humara nazariya badal gya " ... said Dadi

"Dadi apke pachtwave se hum sab ktna arsa shreya se door rahe hain ap ko andaza hai " ... said Tarika

"Har bar apne shreya pe ungli uthayi hai dadi lekin hum sab chup rahe " ... said Vineet

"Shreya " ... a voice come

 **They all turned and saw Kaveri and Niten there Shreya smile and runs to them she hugs Kaveri and the Niten**

"Papa " ... said Shreya cryingly

"Nh mera bacha ab tum bilkul nh rogi just smile like a champ " ... said Niten

"Ankhen taras gyi thi apni bachi ko dekhne k lye " ... said Kaveri

"Kesa hai mera champ " ... said Niten

"Mai bilkul thek (cut by Daya)

"Thek nh hai shreya papa " ... said Daya

 **Shreya bends down her head Vineet comes to her**

"Ku kia hua shreya tujhe " ... said Vineet

"Bhabhi kuch tou bolye na " ... said Divya

"Shreya what happened " ... said Niten

"Mai batata hun " ... said Manav

"Are manav kesa hai " ... said Vineet

"Mai tou thek hun lekin teri yeh chudail thek nh hai " ... said Manav

"Beta kuch tou batao " ... said Kaveri

"Aunty shreya ko kidney infection hai agar jald hi operation nh keraya tou infection puri body nmai phel jaega " ... said Manav

"What " .. said Niten shockingly

"Shreya tu itni laparwah kese hoskti hai " ... said Vineet

"Bhai kuch nh hota apko pata tou hai yeh manav shuru se pagal hai " ... said Shreya

"That`s it shreya tum aj check up k lye jaogi " .. said Prakash

"Magar (cut by Niten )

"Bilkul thek keh rhy hain prakash ... tum aj hi jaogi daya and manav tum dono ise har haal mai lekar jaogay " ... said Niten

"Apka hukum sar ankhon pe uncle " ... said Manav

"Chalo abhi tum bachy aram kero phir sham mai shreya ko hospital le jana " ... said Prakash

 **Dareya comes to their room Shreya saw it and smile**

"Bilkul wesa hi hai jesa mai chor ker gyi thi yad hai daya hum ktna lar the the " ... said Shreya

"Hum nh madam sirf ap " ... said Daya

"Yeh ghalat bat ha ap b baraber larte the haan " ... said Shreya

"Ab mujhe chor ker kahin nh jana " ... said Daya

"Daya mujhe darr lagra hai " ... said Shreya

"Kesa darr " ... said Daya

"Mujhe koe operation nh kerwana " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mai hun na tumhare sath hum sab hain kuch nh hoga " ... said Daya

"Mai apse dur nh jana chahti daya jese jee rahi hun jene do na " ... said Shreya

"Shreya mai chahta hun tum mere sath ik healthy life jiyo ... mai tumhe esa takleef mai nh deskta " ... said Daya

 **They both hugs eachother ...**

 **Later that evening Manav Daya and Shreya comes back from hospital ... Divya saw Shreya`s tensed**

"Shreya bhabhi kia hua " ... said Divya

"Han sab thek hai na doctor ne kia kaha " ... said Abhijeet

"Are kuch nh sab kuch normal hai kal shreya ko admit kerenge or phir parso surgery or ik hafte mai shreya bilkul thek hojaegi " ... said Manav

"Bus Shreya darr rahi hai " ... said Daya

"Shreya hum sab hain na tere kuch nh hoga bus himat ker " ... said Vineet

"Jee bhai " ... said Shreya

 **Later that night Shreya and Daya were talking to each other**

"Pata hai yeh ghar yeh kamra tumhare bagher ktna suna hogaya tha " ... said Daya

"Dil mera b nh lagta tha apke bagher lekin dadi ki baton ne mujhe torr ke rakh dia tha " ... said Shreya

"Shreya i am so sorry .. pechle 3 saalo maine tumhe jtni b aziyat di hai i am sorry " ... said Daya

"Daya chodo acha yeh batao humara jo dusra jo appartment tha vo kesa hai or avni neil vo kese hain " ... said Shreya

"Sab bilkul thek hain avni tumhe bhot yaad kerti hai ... chalen unke pass " ... said Daya

"Abhi " ... said Shreya

"Han isi bahane long drive b hojaegi " ... said Daya

"Chalo " ... said Shreya

 **They both reached to thier appartment and rings the bell of Avni and Neil`s flat ... Avni opens the door and gets shocked to see Shreya they both hugs each other**

"Shreya ohh my god kesi hai tu itny salo bad " ... said Avni

"Finally shreya tum agyin wrna hume laga tha daya jab buddha hoga na tab aogi " ... said Neil

 **They all laugh after some time ..Dareya comes to their appartment and stays their for night .. Dareya sleeps hugging eachother ..After some Shreya wakes up and saw Daya sleeping peacefully she remembers past time and smile sadly and hugs him**

Koi dard raha na dil mein

Na koi khara

Har khwaish poori hui hai

Tujhe paa jo liya

Door mujhse ho na kabhi na

Karna ye ek ehsaan 

* * *

**..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Okay so here is the chapter hope you`ll like it ... Just 1 or 2 chapters remaining then this story will comes to an end ...**

 **Yours,**  
 **CIDians**


	12. Chapter 12

"Shreya kia hua tension mai ku ho " ... said Daya

"Daya mujhe operate nh kerwana pls mai jese jee rahi hun jeene dijye " ... said Shreya

 **Daya cups her face**

"Shreya meri ghalatiyon ki waja se tum vo khushiyan vo pal nh paa saki jo tum deserve kerti ho aur mai tmhe vo sab dena chahta hun or pata hai islye tumhe ek healthy life k sath mere sath rehna hoga " ... said Daya

"Lekin kia garauntee hai daya ke mai operation ke bad thek hojaougi " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe garauntee chaye " ... said Daya

"Haan " ... said Shreya

"Tou suno humara pyaar hai garauntee jo 2 saal door rehny k bawajood itny ups down ke bawajood hum alag nh ho paye tumhara pyaar jeeta or meri nadani hari " ... said Daya

"Mai apse door nh jana chahti daya mujhe darr lagra hai " ... said Shreya

"Kuch nh hoga mai hun na tumhare sath " ... said Daya

 **Shreya hugs Daya he hugs her back**

 **After one day Shreya gets admitted into hospital ...**

 **Doctors were injecting her she closed her eyes and hold Daya`s hands ...**

"Daya ap kahin mat jana " ... said Shreya

"Mai yahin hun shreya rekax" ... said Daya

"Shreya beta you are brave child daro mat " ... said Niten

"Han shreya just relax tum thek hojaogi " ... said Manav

"Mujhe bhot darr lagra hai papa " ... said Shreya

"Princess hum sab hain yahan pe ... vineet manav daya sab hain " ... said Niten

"Han shreya or jab hum tere sath hain na tjhe kuch nh honay dengen " ... said Vineet

 **Shreya smile sadly and hugs Niten ..Manav saw something outside the ward and goes from there ...**

"Shreya all the best " ... said Avni

"Thanks avni " ... said Shreya

 **After testing Shreya doctors takes her to operation theater while all were praying outside**

"Relax daya humari shreya bhot brave hai dekhna vo thek hojaegi " ... said Tarika

"Pr bhabhi use ktni takleef hogi vo log pata nh kia kia kerege " ... said Daya in tension

"Bhai magar yeh takleef bhabhi ko bar bar ki takleef se tou azaad kerdegi na " ... said Divya

"Bilkul thek keh rahi hai divya or daya jeju is waqt shreya ko sab se ziada apki zarurat hai tou apko strong rehna parega " ... said Avni

"Daya tension not hum sab ki duaen hain shreya ke sath she will be fine " ... said Abhijeet

 **After two hours , doctor comes out from operation theater all goes to him**

"Doctor shreya vo " ... said Daya

"Bataye na kesi hai shreya " ... said Vineet

"Relax everything is fine operation success full hua bus vo thodi weak hain kuch time bad thek hojaenge " ... said Doctor

 **Everyone gets happy after some time Daya goes to Shreya and see her laying with closing eyes he goes to her and kiss on her forehead Shreya open her eyes and smile lightly**

"Dayaa " ... said Shreya slowly

"Kaha tha na ke thek hojao gi " ... said Daya

"Jab tak ap mere sath ho mjhe kia hoskta bhala " ... said Shreya

"Ab bus puri trha se thek hojao takay jaldi se hum log apni zindagi ki achi si shurwat kersky " ... said Daya

"Bilkul thek kaha jeju ne shreya or tumhy sahi hony ke lye yeh khana khana parega " ... said Avni

"Abhi nh avni thori der mai " ... said Shreya

"Shreya is ke bad tumhy dawai b leni hai come on jaldi se khalo " ... said Avni

 **Avni made Shreya eat food after some time Shreya slept because of medcines ...**

 **After some days**

"Tarika humne shreya ke thek hony pe ik choti si puja rkhi hai kal sab tiyariyan dekhlena " ... said Dadi

"Ap tension mat lejye dadi mai sab dekhlungi " ... said Tarika

"Bhabhi dadi wesy shreya bhabhi ne kafi jaldi recover kerlia " ... said Divya

"Yeh tou hai or iska credit daya or avni ko jata hai bhot khayal rkha hai unho ne shreya ka **" ...** said Tarika

"Kal ka din daya or shreya k lye ik nayi shurwaat kerega " ... said Dadi

 **Someone was listening their talks and smiling evily**

"Yeh puja tumhari zindagi ki akhri puja hogi shreya "

..

..

..

 **A BIG BIG sorry i know i am super duper late but now i am back... Pls drop a review below ...**

 **TC**  
 **Yours,**

 **CIDian**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ater somedays Shreya was finally recovered Daya comes into room and saw Shreya sitting on couch thinking something Daya goes to her and presses her hand slightly She smiled lightly**

"Kia soch rhi ho " ... said Daya

"Maine humesha suna tha daya ke zindagi sab ko sab kch nh deti mgr mjhe tou zindagi ne sab kch dediya apka pyaar apno ka pyar " ... said Shreya

"Tumhe pta hai shreya in do salon mai roz yeh umeed leker utha tha ke abi darwzay pe dastak hogi or tm ajaogi " ... said Daya

"Humara rishta kch ajeeb sa nh hai " ... said Shreya

"Bilkul kachi dour ka paka rishta hai " ... said Daya

"Esa rishta jise koi nh torr sakta hum bhi nh " ... said Shreya

"Hum sab ne tumhe bhot yaad kia shreya " ... said Daya

"Maine bhi daya magr kismat mai esy hi milna likha tha " ... said Shreya

"Ab chlo ready hojao puja k lye " ... said Daya

 **Aftersome Shreya was trying to fix her gajra in her hair when Daya comes and helps her he kisses her neck slowly She just closed her eyes Just then someone knocks at the door Dareya looks eachother and smile ...**

 **They both comes down and greet their family and perform their Pooja after it there were chatting with eachother ...Just then Manav comes running to Shreya and pushed they both fall down and a fan fall down all gets shcoked and make Shreya and Manav stands**

"Shreya manav tm thek hona " ... said Daya

"Yeh fan kese gir gya achanak se " ... said Abhijeet

"Han or whin gira jahan Shreya khari thi isse chot lg skti thi " ... said Tarika

"Gira nh hai bhabhi giraya gya hai " ... said Manav

"Matlab " ... Shreya

 **Just then Divya and Vineet comes with Aditi**

"Aditi tum yahan ker rhi ho " ... said Daya

"Daya kon hai yeh " ... said Shreya

"Yeh daya ki assisstant hai shreya magar yh yaahn" ... said Abhijeet

"Tum sab ko btaogi ya mai btaoun " ... said Divya

"Maine giraya hai yeh fan ku ke mai iss shreya ko marna chahti hu yh meri bhen ki qatil hai " ... said Aditi

"Kia bakwas ker rhi ho tum " ... said Shreya shockingly

"Just shutup tumhari waja se meri bhen ne khudkhushi kerli tumne mara hai usse " ... said Aditi

"Kia fazool bole jarahi ho tum " ... said Daya

"Fazool nh bolri mr daya shyd ap NATASHA ko bhool gye" ... said Aditi

Dareya gets shocked and looks at eachother

"Natasha " ... said Shreya

"Han natasha meri choti bhen thi vo jske khilaf daya ne gawahi di thi or usse umar qaid hogyi thi jahn usne khudkhushi kerli " ... said Aditi

"Maine koi jhuti gawahi nh di thi tumhari bhen bankrupt hogyi thi usne kitno ke sath fraud kia tha ktni zindagiyon ke sath khela tha " ... said Daya

"Manav tmhe kese pta chala " ... said Shreya

"Shreya hosp mai yeh humpe nazar rkhi hui thi mjhe ispe shaq hua tou maine iski pechy apny kch logo ko laga dia tha " ... said Manav

"Or abhi kch time phle maine isse uper jate hue dekhlya tha or manav bhai ko inform kia " ... said Divya

"Shukar hai manav ne tjhe bachalya shreya or humne isse pakar liya " ... said Vineet

"Iski dimaghi halat thek nh hai maine ambulance ko bulwaya hai iska elaaj hoga "... said Manav

"Mai pagal nh hoon maine bhen ko khoya hai daya or shreya ki waja se" ... shout Aditi

 **Aditi takes out her gun and points at Shreya all gets shocked she immedietelly press the triger Vineet cfomes in between and gets shot on his hand**

"Bhai " ... said Shreya

"Vineet ap ko goli " ... said Divya

"Nh divya mai thek hu goli choo ker nikal gyi " ... said Vineet

"Tum apni bhen ki trha pagal ho " ... said Tarika

"Bilkul thek kaha bhabhi phlse us natasha ne or ab isne humari zindagi barbaad kerna chahi " ... said Daya

 **The police came and take Aditi with them ...**

..

..

..

..

After 5 YEARS

..

..

..

..

 **Dareya was sitting in garden watching their daughter playing football**

"Mjhe lagta hai daya Pari na bari hoker footballer bny gi " ... said Shreya

"Jo b bane shreya hum humesha zindagi ke har morr par sath denge " ... said Daya

 **Just then Rains started Pari gets happy and starts dancing in rain ...**

"Papa come here " ... said Pari

 **Daya goes to Pari .. Shreya was watching them lovingly playing in the garden she also comes to them Pari jumped into Shreya`s arms and kissed her Shreya kissed her back ...**

 **Aye dil laaya hai bahar, apno ka pyar kya kehna ;**

 **Mile hum chalak utha khushi ka khumar kya kehna;**

 **Khile khile chehron se aaj ghar hai mera, guley gulzar kya kehna.**

 **Dareya enoyed Rain with their Pari in the Rain and LIVED HAPPILY AFTER ...**

 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**  
 **..**

 **Sorry for completing this in a Rush ... So, i think i am unable to write more stories from now on as i am starting my college soon :)**

 **Will try to come back with a new and better story ...**

 **PLEASE ... DROP DOWN YOUR FAVOURITE STORY OF MINE ...**

 **LOVE YOU ALL STAY BLESSED ...**


End file.
